


Flightrising Retold

by Theserpentsnight



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Ableism, Adopted Children, Angst, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Death, Gen, Light Angst, Mutation, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theserpentsnight/pseuds/Theserpentsnight
Summary: This story is a retelling of my other story "Flightrising." The first 9 chapters are the same, from there the narrative is completely different and focuses on a different main character than in my first fic. I daresay its better, but ultimately I'm not the judge. Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Attor was jostled awake by a sharp jab in the stomach. He opened his eyes to see his brother Gluarung standing over him. “Get up moron.” Gluarung hissed through gritted teeth. “Today we’re going outside, and Mother says we can’t go without you. So hurry up already.” Gluarung turned and walked out of view of the nest. Attor yawned, still frightfully tired, and stretched each muscle in turn. Finally he left the nest and followed after Gluarung.

Attor entered a larger cavernous room. This was the place he often heard Mother spending time in with Nidhug. Attor didn’t care much for family time, and neither did Gluarung. Attor saw Gluarung and Nidhug sitting in front of Mother on the opposite side of the cave. Gluarung seemed impatient while Nidhug seemed thrilled just by the fact that Mother was there. Attor walked slowly towards them, his weary mind weighing down his footsteps. Eventually he took a seat besides Gluarung, slumping down and resting his head. With a growl, Gluarung kicked Attor’s head away and said, “How are you so tired? You’ve been sleeping for three days straight!” Attor perked in surprise. “I have?” He squeaked. Gluarung seemed irritated, “Yes! All you’ve ever done since you were born is slouch around and get in the way!” Attor flinched and ducked down in embarrassment. “Sorry.” He whispered. Gluarung’s only response was to blow steam out his nostrils.

Eiko had been looking on patiently, waiting for the two hatchlings to finish their feud before speaking. “Today is the day I will show you around The Tangled Wood, home to the Shadow Dragons.” Attor suddenly perked. “Shadow Dragons? What are those?” He asked anxiously. It was Gluarung who responded. “It’s what we are, dummy. You were sleeping like a little baby, so you missed it, but Father came and told us all about the Shadow Dragons.” Gluarung cleared his throat and spoke again. “The shadow dragons of the tangled woods are tricksters, they prefer to be capricious and fickle, like the flickering shadows they manipulate. Of all the dragons, shadow dragons are the most enthralled by games, and delight in winning, even if it means underhandedly.”

“Maybe you do pay attention to what you’re told after all.” Nidhug grumbled.

“The shadow dragons sound awful.” Attor cried.

“You would say that, because you’re weak. We should just drop you off in The Scarred Wastelands.” Gluarung snorted.

Gluarung received a swat in the head by Eiko. “He is your brother, and whether you like it or not, a shadow dragon. You will treat him as such. No more talk of The Scarred Wastelands, understood?”

“Yes Mother.” Gluarung mumbled, giving Attor a dirty glance.

“Now then, shall we go?” Eiko asked the three hatchlings.

“Yes!” Gluarung and Nidhug piped up excitedly. Only Attor skulked and said, “Sure.” To Attor’s surprise, Eiko turned concerned eyes on him. “What’s the matter, my son? I thought you would enjoy exploration.” Attor shifted uncomfortably as the interrogating eyes of his brothers turned on him. “It’s just- I thought we would be exploring someplace different. Less…Scary.” Attor forced the last word out with difficulty as he saw the anger appear in his brothers’ expressions. However, when Eiko spoke, it was with sympathy. “Do not fear, my son. The shadow dragons are your friends; we live together in harmony under our reigning god Shadowbinder.” Attor cast his head down and muttered, “Ok.”

“Spread your wings with me, my children, and let us ascend upon our wonderful forest.”

“Look Mother! I’ve been practicing, just like you showed me.” Nidhug said as he took to the air after a running start. Gluarung laughed and took to the air in one beat of his mighty wings. Attor shuffled embarrassedly; he did not know how to fly yet. Eiko noticed his distress and spread her wings in demonstration. “Like this, Attor.” Attor copied his mother to the best of his ability, yet when he tried to fly, he would trip and fall or skid across the cave. Gluarung burst out into laughter whenever Attor landed on his face or otherwise got hurt, while Nidhug waited impatiently for Attor to fly so they could leave.

After landing on his face for what must’ve been the twentieth time, Attor sat down and cried out, “I’ll never be a shadow dragon or a dragon of any kind! I’m too weak!”

“It’s about time you realized that.” Gluarung snickered.

Eiko shot Gluarung a warning glance and said to Attor gently. “It’s alright, my dearest; no dragon masters the art of flying on their first try.”

“I did.” Gluarung reminded her.

“Nidhug had two more days to practice than you, don’t be ashamed.” Eiko continued, ignoring Gluarung.

“Nidhug didn’t get it on his first try, but he didn’t fall on his face twenty times, either!” Gluarung pointed out with a laugh.

“Gluarung, if you can’t keep your snout shut, than perhaps you’d like to stay here.” Eiko threatened. Gluarung shut his mouth with an audible click. Eiko turned back to Attor. “Would you like to ride on my back?” Eiko offered. Attor glanced at Gluarung uncertainly, knowing he would mock Attor for this later. “Ok.” He agreed. Eiko helped Attor climb onto her back and then, with Nidhug and Gluarung behind her, she soared out of their lesser lair of the driftwood drag.

***

Attor held onto his mother’s back for dear life as they soared over the cursed, murky wood of rail-thin evergreens, enveloped by an impenetrable mist. Within the thickness of this twilight, the Shadowbinder and her ilk sneak unseen, skittering and laughing at one another through gnarled brambles, and among glowing shrooms and tree roots. The earth here is literally sunken, as if half of the Sunbeam Ruins fell away into darkness willingly.

“This is where we live, Driftwood Drag.” Eiko announced as they flew above their lair to get a better view of the surrounding land. Hollow, rotted logs line the banks of the river delta, the silty flow impeded further by haphazard dams of wood, bark, and leaf-litter stuck together. The fertile lands and abundance of food to be found in the region attract all manner of local wildlife, and dragons are no exception. Roosts are routinely built using the natural dams, expanding heavily into above-ground draconic habitats.

Attor stared at the land speechlessly. “We live in this dump?” Either Eiko didn’t hear him, or she ignored him. After letting the hatchlings get a good look at Driftwood Drag, she continued on. “Next I will show you Wispwillow Grove. It’s one of the best regions in Tangled Woods.” Eiko declared. Attor muttered uncertainly from Eiko’s back, “I’m not sure I wanna see much more of this place than I already have.” This time Eiko responded. “Trust me, Wispwillow Grove is a sight to see.” She said.

If any part of this darkened land can be called beautiful, it is the grove. All manner of giant glowing fungi dot the terrain, providing the only light that does not fight its way through the murk that hangs above. Among these mushrooms, trickster dragons chase firebugs and faeries, content to capture some for the eerie lanterns that illuminate their hovels and caves.

Attor looked at the grove from his hiding place on Eiko’s back. “I suppose it is kinda pretty. Compared to the rest of the land, anyway.” Attor admitted. His mother smiled at him fondly. “You see, my child? There is no reason to be afraid. In time you will come to love the darkness of The Tangled Wood.” Attor nodded, but said nothing. “Why not go explore?” Eiko suggested suddenly. Gluarung landed on a moss covered rock below. “Sounds like an exciting challenge!” Gluarung declared. Nidhug landed in the soggy soil and looked at the fungi in wonder. “What wills these fungi to bring light in such a dark and damp place?” Nidhug asked. Eiko seemed surprised at Nidhug’s question.

“Why don’t you see if you can find out yourself? Go explore.” Eiko said.

“Alright, I will.” Nidhug said cheerily.

“I’ll explore every corner of the world before you take two steps!” Gluarung boasted.

“Wait.” Eiko said. “I want you all to stick together.”

“Yes Mother.” Nidhug said immediately.

“What!? No fair! How am I supposed to explore with these two slowing me down?” Gluarung said indignantly.

“You will explore together or not at all.” Eiko persisted.

“Fine.” Gluarung sighed. “But you two better not get in my way!”

Attor climbed down gingerly from Eiko’s back. When he touched the ground, his feet sunk into the bog, making him squeal in surprise. “Mother, he’s going to alert all the prey we’re coming!” Gluarung said.

“Who said we were hunting? I want to explore.” Nidhug said.

“Me too.” Attor agreed, not wanting to get involved in a sport he was unfamiliar with.

“Fine then, that settles it; you both are just a bunch of babies.” Gluarung snorted.

“Am not!” Attor said defensively.

“You are stupid. If you try to go hunting without first knowing your surroundings, you’ll surely fail.” Nidhug said.

“What do you know? You can’t know for sure by just reading it in books, you have to experience it.” Gluarung argued.

Eiko seemed highly interested in the argument. “You both have very good points. Why don’t you see who can catch the most prey? That will show who the better hunter is.”

“That is a good idea, I’ll try it Mother.” Nidhug agreed.

“Try as you may, you will never beat me.” Gluarung boasted.

Attor stayed silent. When the two hatchlings began to head deeper into the grove, he followed closely, scared at the thought of being left behind. Nidhug stopped often to gaze at a patch of mushrooms or a gathering of fungi, taking deep interest in the environment around him. Every time Nidhug stopped, Gluarung would take the time to explain in great detail why Nidhug was an idiot and he had no good sense of adventure, and that if he weren’t always cuddled up in a book, he would be at least half the dragon Gluarung was. Despite this, Nidhug insisted on stopping every three minutes or so to gaze at the land. Attor was grateful for the slow pace since he was already scared half to death and needed some time to get used to the decay and filth all around him.

Finally Gluarung turned on Nidhug. “You two are nothing but dead weight! I’m going on by myself.” Before Nidhug could respond, Gluarung stomped off. Despite Gluarung’s tendency to be mean spirited towards Attor, he found the presence of Gluarung to be comforting due to his strength. Now it was just Attor and Nidhug. Attor glanced at Nidhug uncertainly, wondering if he would abandon him too. “Well, come along then.” Nidhug said to Attor. “I may not like you much, but Mother wanted us to stick together.” Relieved, Attor followed his brother through the grove, observing the wildlife around him and for once, actually enjoying his departure of the lair.

Attor began to get very absorbed in his surroundings, so absorbed that, when Nidhug strayed from the path to observe some glowing fungi, he wandered down the path even further than he should have. He gazed up at the trees in the grove, marveling at how tall they stood even when fungi was eating at their trunks and rotting away their roots. He marveled at every sight and sound he heard, letting himself breath in the scent of the muck and grime and honestly enjoy it. He was a shadow dragon, and this was his home.

It wasn’t until Attor got snagged in some brambles that he realized he had traveled too far. He struggled desperately against the snare until he forcefully ripped himself free. His body was covered in stinging cuts and he had thorns lodged in-between his claws, which he plucked out with his teeth. After Attor had plucked out every thorn from his feet, he took a moment to observe his surroundings. The gnarled, twisting shapes of the brambles are sinister against the moonlight, and provide excellent defense to the clans that have painstakingly dug themselves hearths within. Beneath the crushing, thorny knots are some of the darkest places in the realm, and it is nearly impossible for even nocturnal creatures to see more than a few feet in front of them.

Attor’s entire being screamed at him to run, but something kept him rooted there to the ground. Attor peered into the darkness; he felt something staring back at him, watching. Suddenly a set of claws struck out from the depths of the brambles, knocking Attor windless. Attor felt blood soak the ground around him and he gasped, writhing at the sudden burst of pain in his side. Attor looked up and saw a shadowy form descending upon him, with glowing red eyes and slavering fangs. Attor gave out a cry as the shadow picked him up in its large set of jaws and shook him like a ragdoll. Attor squealed helplessly as he felt the fangs dig past his scaly armor and into his soft flesh. Black spots were beginning to form at the corners of his vision, and in desperation Attor struck out with his claws. At first his claws scratched empty air, but after a few frantic slashes, he felt his claws dig into something soft. Attor gripped on tighter and dug his claws as deep as he could. He felt the thing he was gripping suddenly dislodge, and the beast attacking him gave out a screech and dropped him.

Attor looked up at his offender, and saw a giant black dragon, at least six times his size. The dragon was as black as night, with deep crimson claws and a crimson eye. The dragon was clutching one side of his face and screeching in agony; he was missing an eye. Attor jumped in horror as he realized that the dragon’s eye was speared in his claws. He tried to shake the gory sight from his claws, but it would not come loose, so instead he fled. He ran as fast as he could, trying to escape the dragon and the sight of his missing eye, hoping that the eye would eventually come loose as he ran.

Attor ran blindly for what felt like an eternity, his surroundings a blur and his feet barely touching the ground. It wasn’t until he crashed into the side of Gluarung that his flight ceased. Gluarung didn’t budge an inch, though Attor had been running at top speed, whereas Attor recoiled and fell on his side. The second he hit the ground he felt pain shoot up his body, reminding him of his injuries. Before Attor could get up, Gluarung pinned him by the throat. “What do you think you’re doing, birdbrain!?” Gluarung demanded furiously. “I was just about to catch my first piece prey when you blundered in here like an idiot and scared it off!” Attor could only choke as the massive weight of Gluarung pressed on his throat. Gluarung’s eyes suddenly widened as he noticed Attor’s condition. “What did you get yourself into?” Gluarung asked, lifting his hand off Attor’s neck so he could speak. Attor gasped for air as the weight was removed and started spluttering words.

“I got lost…and then I got stuck in brambles…and then it was dark…and then that thing came out of nowhere! It attacked me and I didn’t know what…what to do…I was scared and I-I took out its…It screamed and I ran…and I ran.” Attor gasped between breaths.

“What?” Gluarung said irritably. “Did you run into a tree and scramble what little brains you have left?”

“I was attacked by a dragon!” Attor finally managed. “It had me in its jaws and I took out its eye and ran!”

“Its eye, huh? Where is this eye?” Gluarung said with interest.

“It was stuck in my claws…” Attor said as he peered down at his hands cautiously. To his dismay, the eye was still there, the retina tangled around his fingers. Attor squealed and gave a mighty flick of his hand, finally dislodging the gruesome thing from his claws. Gluarung went over to it and examined it, his eyes narrowing. “You took out a dragon’s eye?” Gluarung asked dazedly. Attor didn’t respond; he was asking himself the same question. “Listen up, pipsqueak.” Gluarung said, picking up the eye. “Here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m going to take this eye, and I’m going to tell Mother and Nidhug that I fought the dragon, and saved your hide. If you don’t play along, well, let’s just say you’re going to have health problems in the future.”

Attor was shocked. “B-but…I fought the dragon…I fought really hard too…”

Gluarung showed his teeth. “If you want to live, you’ll say that I fought the dragon.”

Attor was painfully aware of his wounds, lesser size and strength. He knew that Gluarung could kill him then and there if he wanted to, so instead of protesting any further, he cast his head down and nodded silently. Gluarung’s snarl creeped into a smile. “I’m glad we understand each other, brother.” Gluarung sneered coldly. Attor said nothing.

“Let’s find Mother then, shall we?” Gluarung asked, already heading back to where she was surely waiting. The whole way there Attor said nothing, even when Gluarung told his false story and Eiko asked his confirmation, he said nothing. The entire flight back to the lair, he said nothing, and when they ate supper and went to the nest, he still said nothing. He fell into a shell of silence, blocking out the world and retreating to the depths of his mind where he fought his sorrow, despair, regret, and anguish with nothing but the feeling of self pity and hopelessness.


	2. Chapter 2

Nidhug went missing three days after the exploration of Wispwillow Grove. Attor didn’t acknowledge the absence of his brother; he didn’t want to acknowledge anything  
anymore. He only wished to be let alone in his withering world of self pity and regret. However, when Nidhug finally returned and dumped a bunch of junk in the nest, Attor was forced to acknowledge his presence.

“Where’ve you been?” Attor asked disinterestedly.

“Scavenging.” Nidhug answered.

“Scavenging? What for?”

“I thought I might find something interesting, y’know, for the hoard. But all I found were a few bones and skulls.” Nidhug said disappointedly. "So, I thought, maybe I'll just sell this stuff at the market."

"Then why'd you bring it here?" Attor peeked out of his outer eye and glanced at Nidhug, who was wearing white linen wraps on his wings. "And what are you wearing?"

"To be honest, I thought you'd like to come down to the market with me and- I don't know, get something for yourself?"

"Mother put you up to this, didn't she?" Attor sniffed disdainfully. "You always were wrapped around her little finger."

"What's your problem all of a sudden?" Nidhug replied hotly.

When Attor didn't answer, Nidhug said, "It's the eyeball, isn't it? Gluarung didn't fight that dragon, you did. Am I right?"

Attor perked in surprise. "How'd you know that?"

Nidhug shrugged. "Hey, Gluarung's strong and all, but not even he could take on a full grown dragon and escape without a scratch. I think Mother knows too."

"If she does, why didn't she say anything?"

Nidhug shrugged again. "She figured you'd of said something if you were against Gluarung taking credit for your actions."

Attor slumped down as the feeling of self pity threatened to overwhelm him again. "I'm pathetic." Attor sniffled. "Good for nothing."

"I'm not going to argue with you, but Mother wants me to cheer you up, so how about we go down to the market and get you something nice?"

Attor shook his head slowly. Nidhug prodded Attor's side. "Then at least come with me, you need to get out of the lair for a little bit. You can't sulk here forever."

"I could too." Attor mumbled under his breath.

"Get up. Now." Nidhug demanded.

Attor moaned, but this time did as he was told. Nidhug gathered the scraps he had gathered, and with Attor in tow, left the lair. Nidhug began to fly to the market, but upon realizing Attor was following on foot, he landed. "You do realize flying is much faster, right?"

"I still don't know how to fly, I never practiced." Attor growled.

"What better time to learn? It's a nice breezy day."

"As if getting a face full of rock and stone wasn't enough, now I'm gonna get a face full of muck and grime?" Attor grumbled sourly.

"It's much easier than it seems. Your wings have really developed in the past three days; it should be even easier than before."

"Great, because it wasn't easy enough to fall down."

Nidhug directed Attor to a nearby rock. "Stand there. Here, this is how you spread your wings to catch the wind."

Attor copied Nidhug without much thought, simply doing as he was told. "Good, when the wind picks up, you should feel it catch on your wings, from there, it's pure instinct." Nidhug said. When Attor gave Nidhug a doubtful glance, Nidhug assured him. "Trust me." and then he mumbled under his breath, "What else can you do?"

Attor stood on the rock for a few moments, waiting for the wind to pick up, and all the while he was wondering what it would feel like when his instincts took over. He closed his eyes and wondered what it would feel like to soar. He even dared to imagine that he would soar higher than anyone else, that he would rise to the top on majestic wings, marking the sky with his grace.

When Attor opened his eyes, he was high off the ground. Giving a squeal of surprise, he lost his balance and took a sharp pummel to the ground. Attor groaned as he felt his old wounds start throbbing in irritation. "That was great!" Nidhug exclaimed.

"What, my spectacular fall?" Attor asked bitterly.

"No. Your spectacular flight. That was amazing!"

Attor stared at Nidhug blankly. "Try again." Nidhug insisted.

Taking up his position on the rock again, Attor focused on his breathing. The wind was already blowing, so Attor had to time the unfolding of his wings perfectly. He felt the wind all around him, calling him. He sensed the air current he needed and, with surprising accuracy, he beat his wings and took to the sky.

At first he squealed as he suddenly ascended into the sky, but this time he kept his wings in balance. Attor found that Nidhug was right about his instincts; the hardest part was getting off the ground, but once that was accomplished, the flying itself was easy. Attor expanded his wings in the sky and savored the feeling of the wind gliding coolly across their surface. Seeing how this was the first time Attor actually used the muscles in his wings, it was quite refreshing to just glide in the air.

After a few moments, Attor realized Nidhug was gliding besides him. "I told you it was easy." Nidhug said. "Should we go to the market now?" Attor nodded.

The flight to the market was much quicker than walking would have been. Attor was grateful to his brother for helping him fly, though every time he tried to mention it, Nidhug would cut him off and insist he didn't. Upon arrival at the market, Nidhug sold all his findings except some old chest pieces that he wanted to collect. By the time they had finished selling every last thing, they had 6,269 gold pieces.

"What should we do now?" Attor asked in a better mood due to the cheerfulness around the market.

"Auction house?" Nidhug suggested.

Since Attor didn't respond, the two went to the auction house, whereupon Nidhug tried to buy more white linen wrappings. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough gold. When they were about to leave, Attor noticed a pretty female fae dragon from the corner of his eye. She was black as midnight with hazel eyes and brown wings. Attor clutched Nidhug's arm tightly, and both Attor and Nidhug were surprised by the action. "Look over there." Attor said, gesturing towards the fae. “Can we bid on her?” Nidhug narrowed his eyes at the fae.

"I suppose. She would make a good addition to our clan. But we’re not bidding higher than 3,000, ok?"

***

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into bidding 5,000 gold pieces.” Nidhug grumbled as he carried the fae on his back.

"What's your name?" Attor asked the little fae. She looked at him uncertainly. "I don't know. My parents never gave me a name." She responded. Attor mauled it over a bit, observing the detail of the fae.

"How about- Chumana?" Attor suggested.

The fae nodded her head in acceptance. "Chumana sounds like a lovely name."

"Then it's settled. Welcome to our clan, Chumana." Nidhug said.

As it turned out, Chumana couldn't fly because she was only two days old; Nidhug carried her on his back. Two days is an early age to be sold. Attor thought. He tried to imagine what it would feel like if he was sold at two days. He probably would've felt even more useless and unwanted than he already was; he was unable to speak for himself, too scared to fight, too scared to explore, and he didn't have enough cardio to stay awake for more than eight hours a day. Attor cringed at the thought of his own uselessness.

When Attor entered the lair, he was immediately pinned to the ground. "Welcome back, pipsqueak." Gluarung snarled maliciously in his ear. "Where've you been, playing at the market? What did you get me?"

"Are things always like this around here?" Chumana asked.

"More or less." Nidhug answered with a bored glance at Gluarung and Attor.

"Tch. Who's this supposed to be?" Gluarung asked, glaring at Chumana.

"This is Chumana; she's going to live with us now." Nidhug responded.

"She's not even a shadow dragon, she's an ice dragon!" Gluarung cried outrageously.

"She is still very young, she will have time to adapt and learn the ways of the shadow dragons." Eiko said, startling the four hatchlings. “So long as she is willing to learn the ways of the shadows, I am willing to teach.”

Chumana dipped her head graciously to Eiko. “Thank you. I would love to learn your ways; I am open-minded.”

Attor found himself staring at Chumana. This dragon was willing to drop whatever she had learned and accept something different? Attor had trouble accepting his own ways, even though he was born into it. Chumana caught him staring and gave him a quizzical tilt of her head. Without knowing why, Attor quickly ducked away and retreated to the nest. As he settled in comfortably, he continued to think about Chumana, what she would do for his clan, how she could fit in, and most of all, how she would treat him. His stomach turned at the thought of having another brute bully him within his own clan, but Chumana didn’t seem to be the bullying type. From what Attor could tell, she was rather sweet and kind-hearted, but Attor couldn’t be sure.

Attor felt a weight press on the back of his neck, and Gluarung back in his ear. “We’re going training pipsqueak, get ready to die.” Then Gluarung lifted his hand and left the lair. Confused, Attor followed after him cautiously. When he got outside, he saw Gluarung waiting with a large red dragon similar in appearance to Gluarung. The dragon had violet eyes and orange wings; he was muscular from head to toe and held a powerful air around him. Attor immediately cowered away in a nearby rotting log. He shook as he heard the greater dragon approach, and he flinched to the other side of the log when its large violet eye peered inside. “Do not fear me, my son. I have come to teach you in the ways of combat.” The dragon said. Attor peek at him cautiously.

“You’re son?” He asked.

The dragon gave a hearty laugh. “Yes, you are my son. My name is Longwei. Now how about you come out from there and greet me?” The violet eye retreated as Longwei backed up to give Attor space to leave. Attor crawled out slowly, suddenly ashamed and embarrassed for being so cowardly in front of his father. “Greetings, my son.” Longwei said warm heartedly.

“H-hello Father.” Attor stammered, reluctant to meet his gaze. How could such a strong dragon like Longwei give birth to a small, pitiful infant like Attor?

“Stop that.” Longwei ordered suddenly in a deep, firm voice.

Attor looked up, shocked to see Longwei’s posture had changed completely. His violet eyes, which had been dancing with amusement just a moment ago, were now sullen. His wings were spread out threateningly, and he was positioned as if he were preparing to strike. Attor dropped to the ground and covered his head with his wings. “I-I’m sorry! Very sorry!” Attor squeaked, even though he had no idea what he did wrong, he figured Longwei was angry because he was useless.

“I thought I told you to stop.” Longwei boomed. “Stop doubting yourself.”

The last sentence caught Attor by surprise. He must have heard him wrong. “What?” Attor asked in a small voice.

“You will stop doubting yourself at once. No matter what your size you are still strong and very capable.” Longwei said.

“B-but…”

“Enough. Do you think that your mother is weaker than me just because she is smaller? Do you think that makes her useless?”

“…”

“I assure you she is not. You and your mother are of the same breed; you are both Mirror dragons. Your strength lies in your size and agility.”

“My strength?”

Longwei’s gaze seemed to soften slightly. “Yes my child. Your strength. Not Nidhug’s, not Gluarung’s, but yours.”

“I have none.” Attor cried in despair.

Longwei buffeted him in the head with his wing. “You do. And you will find it.” Longwei stated. “Come, it is time to start your training.”

Attor followed as Gluarung shot him a smug glance. Longwei led Gluarung and Attor to a meadow far out of The Tangled Wood’s grasp. The meadow seemed almost brown in the dusk, with bits of mud here and there, dotting the landscape. It was here that Longwei ordered them to stand in a line, and wait. When questioned by Attor, Longwei assured him they would be challenged. Right after he finished speaking, two familiars appeared. One was a Crimson Emperor, a blue animal resembling a springbok. It had white wings with strange red and black patterns, and a short black tail. The other was a Luna Mith; it resembled a green, anthropomorphic moth with two giant ear-like leaves on the sides of its head.

Attor felt himself tremble in fear; he didn’t know how to fight. “Follow my lead.” Longwei ordered, crouching down in preparation to attack. Attor copied his father hurriedly, afraid to take his eyes off the familiars. Longwei pounced on the Luna Mith and drove his claws down its center. It recoiled. “Now Gluarung!” Longwei commanded. Without any hesitation, Gluarung followed up with the same move as his father, raking his claws down its middle. “Now Attor!” Longwei signaled for Attor to follow up. Attor hesitated briefly before his father pushed him forward. He charged the Luna Mith, aiming for its center. As he was charging, his eyes widened in astonishment; the Luna Mith was focused on Gluarung. It wasn’t even paying attention to Attor. It knows that I’m harmless. Attor thought bitterly. Well then he would show it just how strong he was! He thought with sudden resentment. With his tail, he whipped the Luna Mith in the face as hard as he could possibly manage. The Luna Mith fell to the ground, stunned.

The Crimson Emperor looked back and forth, as if it was confused and didn’t want to be involved. With a roar, Longwei brought his claws down on the Luna Mith to deliver the final blow. At the last second, the Luna Mith darted away with surprising speed. Longwei cursed as he watched it retreat. Gluarung, who had been waiting behind the Luna Mith, was able to corner it and pounce. “You’re pathetic, father!” He roared as he brought his claws down on the Luna Mith’s throat. The Luna Mith gave out an unearthly cry as the last of its breath rushed out its mouth, and then it was still. Without stopping, Gluarung sprung from the Luna Mith to the Crimson Emperor, taking it by surprise and dealing critical damage to its ribcage. While it was trying to regain its balance, Attor dealt a quick blow to its foreleg, then quickly jumped away, fearing a counter attack. It flinched. Longwei wasted no time, before it could recover; he smacked it aside with his tail, knocking it out of the air completely. Attor saw a deep wound open up on its shoulder, one that would probably continue to bleed if not attended to. Gluarung, who was still positioned behind the Crimson Emperor, smacked it aside with his tail as well, copying his father’s technique. Another deep blood welling wound appeared, this time on its other shoulder. Somehow, the Crimson Emperor managed to stand, it was then Attor realized he would have to finish it off.   
He hesitated, and instantly hated himself for doing so. Why was he so afraid? Why was he so small, useless, unwanted, and hated? Attor didn’t know why these thoughts were suddenly flooding his head, but he couldn’t stop them. He found himself standing there rooted to the ground, staring at the Crimson Emperor as it bled out from both sides, barely standing. Next thing he knew it was pounded into the ground by Gluarung, who proceeded to beat the Crimson Emperor until it lie dead. Gluarung turned cold, mocking eyes on Attor, who instinctively tried to escape. He was stopped by Longwei. “Why did you hesitate?” Longwei asked.

Attor looked down at his feet, unwilling to look up and see the disappointment in Longwei’s eyes. “I don’t know, Father.” Attor said.

“Then I’ll tell you.”

After a few moments of silence, Attor looked up slowly and saw there wasn’t any disappointment in Longwei’s eyes at all. Longwei was being tolerant, even after Attor’s failure. “You see my son; it was doubt that clouded your mind. Doubt and fear are the two enemies of a fighter; it overwhelms and suffocates the dragon, and prevents them from acting. You need to learn to control your fear Attor, and get rid of your doubt. You are a very capable dragon, no matter what you believe, so you may as well embrace that fact.”

Attor stared up at Longwei, he was a small worm in his shadow, and surely he would never be as great as he. Attor couldn’t even grasp the thought of following in his father’s footsteps. He could never be as great as his father was. Then he let Longwei’s words sink in, and he got to thinking. Perhaps he would never be as great as Longwei, but he could be great by his own standards. He could fly, he could fight, and he just needed practice. At the thought that he may not be so useless after all, he immediately lifted his head a bit higher, enthused to try his best and become less of a boor, if anything. Longwei recognized this change and nodded his approval. Longwei signaled to the two hatchlings that it was time to leave, and turned to take flight for home. The moment Longwei’s back was turned; Attor felt a strong leg kick him in the side, sending him sprawling into a nearby mud puddle he had failed to notice. He heard a snort of contempt as Gluarung passed him meaningfully.  
Quicker than he would have thought possible, Attor felt all his bravado leave him. He stared off into space as all his depression returned; he could try as hard as he pleased, improve as much as he wanted, and he could even surpass Eiko and Longwei, but he would never beat Gluarung. He knew it in the pit of his stomach, and Gluarung would always be sure to remind him.

***

Upon returning to the lair, Attor greeted Eiko and Chumana, who returned it kindly, got his supper stolen by Gluarung, and then went to the nest hungry.   
He sighed as he heard approaching footsteps, expecting Gluarung to show, like every night. He wasn’t disappointed when he saw the pink head peer spitefully over the side of the nest. “Hello there.” Gluarung growled. “What are you doing?”

Attor sighed inwardly; he knew this routine. Gluarung would cut him off and say, “You’re being useless!” Then he would guffaw at his simpleminded joke and proceed to poke and prod Attor until he got bored, whereupon he would kick Attor out the nest, not to sleep, but just for fun. The “You’re being useless!” part followed through as scheduled, but in the middle of Gluarung’s jabbing, Chumana entered the nest. Attor looked at her in surprise, though he should have expected her to come, seeing how it was the only nest in the lair. Gluarung stopped his tormenting momentarily to give Chumana a contemptuous glance, and then proceeded with his task to make Attor miserable.

Chumana glared at Gluarung and squared up to him, though she was much smaller than he. “What do you think you’re doing?” Chumana demanded. Gluarung was unimpressed.

“What does it look like, sweet cheeks? If you guess right, I’ll give you a kiss.” Gluarung said mockingly.

Chumana didn’t appreciate his remark. “Leave him alone. Now.”

Attor was impressed at her bravery; she didn’t look like one who could fight, especially against a brute like Gluarung. Gluarung wasn’t as enthusiastic. Gluarung swiped her across the maw. She blinked, stunned. “Now listen here, you wretch. This nest belongs to shadow dragons; do you know what that means? It means ragged brats picked up from the streets aren’t welcome here. Anyone pathetic enough to be sold by their parents at three days old deserves to crawl in a hole and die. You are diminishing my imagine by standing in the same room as me, and you are disgracing the shadow name, ice dragon.”

Chumana took a breath. “Maybe I am an unwanted brat from the streets, and maybe I’m not a shadow dragon, but I sure do make a better impression than you.”

That tore it for Gluarung. With a roar, he clouted her in the head, knocking her aside and rendering her unconscious. Gluarung was about to turn back to Attor, when Nidhug landed in front of Gluarung and inhaled deeply. Gluarung stared at him in confusion, and then Nidhug let loose a jet of flame. Gluarung jumped in surprise as he was engulfed in flame. As he jumped back, he bumped Attor and sent him tumbling out the nest. Attor looked back to see the nest catch on fire. Nidhug emerged with Chumana on his back and Gluarung appeared after, looking rather incensed with his body covered in burns. Chumana slowly came to as Nidhug placed her down gingerly. Gluarung rounded on Nidhug. “What was that!?” He bellowed as Nidhug dodged swiftly.

“Fire.” He replied simply, as if Gluarung were stupid.

Gluarung stared at him blankly. “Where’d you learn how to breathe fire?”

“I acquired this knowledge through my various studies of Dragon Lore.”

“What?”

“Studies.” Nidhug responded, treating Gluarung as if he were his younger sibling. “I read books and learn things.”

“Then you should learn to stay out of things that don’t involve you! Why’d you turn on me like that?”

“I acted the way I did in response to your oppression towards Chumana.”

“If you don’t talk normally…” Gluarung threatened.

“I figured such a well-rounded campaigner like you would be able to comprehend such an eloquent manner of speech, but perhaps I was mistaken.” Nidhug continued, grinning deviously.

Gluarung’s only response was a hiss. A moment later Eiko came in, observed the damage, and demanded to know what had happened. All the hatchlings started spluttering at once, their voices ringing out loudly next to the crackling flames. Only Attor remained silent.

“He assaulted Chumana with depravity, and as a bystander I only delivered a justice-“

“So he decided to burn me with fire! Not to mention the entire nest!”

“Mrs. Eiko, Gluarung was bullying Attor, so I stepped in and-“

“Got smacked in the face.” Gluarung grinned.

“You have no indication that you are ashamed, despite your actions being ones of wickedness and injustice.”

“This is what happens to Nidhug when we leave him alone with a few books for a couple hours.”

“Was that an attempt at humor? I am certainly not amused.”

“Enough of this.” Their mother sighed. “Someone is going to have to rebuild this nest, and it should be you four.”

“No way! Make Nidhug do it! He’s the one who burned it in the first place!”

“Yes, and I did so by a means that your monotonous skull cannot even fathom.”

“…I would feel more insulted if I had any idea what you were saying.”

“Ah, perhaps I shall translate in Spanish? How about French? German? Niu?”

“Niu? Wtf…”

“Enough!” Eiko roared. “You four will rebuild this nest and have it done by tomorrow night. No arguments.” Nidhug bowed his head in obedience, and Chumana copied him. Attor gave a shaky, “Yes Mother.” While Gluarung snorted and looked away.

“Get some sleep. Since you don’t have a nest, you’ll be sleeping on the floor, yes?”

The hatchlings nodded regretfully.

“Good night then.” Eiko said, exiting the room.

Gluarung glared hatefully at Nidhug, who was too distracted by Chumana to notice. “Are you certain you have not acquired any injury?” He fretted. Chumana seemed embarrassed by his concern.

“Yes. I’m positive.” She said with a bashful smile.

Attor looked on jealously; a few moments ago she had been focused on him. Now all she would look at is Nidhug and his charismatic behavior. Attor wondered how a dragon could sound like such a pain one moment and then be alluring another. Attor wished he had that skill. He wished he could just change personality whenever it suited him. Life would be so much easier, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Attor stared at the new nest he and the other hatchlings had made in dissatisfaction. It was nothing like the old nest Attor had spent all his hours in, and he no longer felt the need to snuggle up in its protective walls. Instead, he felt the sudden need to go exploring. He had never done so because Gluarung was always outside training, and he was afraid to have an encounter with Gluarung alone. Attor had the urge to go fly off into the distance somewhere and go sightseeing, but that was an easy way to get lost. Since Attor was still young and he had only been out the lair three times, he didn’t know his way around and would need a guide. He thought of asking Nidhug. Nidhug didn’t go out of his way to bully Attor, but he didn’t seem to want anything to do with him either, in fact, he didn’t seem to care about anything but books, trinkets, and tokens. And Chumana. He thought jealously.

Attor went looking for Nidhug, who was setting out to leave, even though he had just come back. “Wait for me Nidhug!” He called. Nidhug turned impatiently. “What is it?” He asked.

“Where are you going?” Attor asked when he had caught up.

“I was going to Dragonhome.” He replied.

“Dragonhome?”

“It’s where the earth dragons live. Don’t you know anything?”

“Hey, why are you talking normally today?”

“Because you’re too stupid to understand me if I spoke otherwise. Are you done? Can I go now?”

“I want to come.”

“Fine.”

Attor was surprised he had accepted him so easily. Nidhug took flight and Attor scrambled after. Attor watched Driftwood Drag disappear behind him as he and Nidhug flew steadily northeast. They climbed higher into the sky, and Attor’s breath grew heavy by the time they had passed over Foxfire Bramble. Nidhug looked back at him irritably. “Don’t you ever exercise? You need to travel more.”

“How often do you travel? And how far?” Attor panted from behind.

“How often do you see me missing? That’s how often I travel. And so far the furthest I’ve gone is the Sea of a Thousand Currents.”

“I didn’t realize it was physically possible for a hatchling to travel that far.”

“Maybe not for a mirror dragon, but for a guardian dragon it’s as easy as walking from one side of the lair to the other.”

Despite his exhaustion, Attor took in all the sights he saw in fascination as he soared across the sky. To the west, he saw a truly terrible sight. Worse even than the rotting, fungi-filled woods of his home. It was like a wound in the center of the world, rot and runaway viruses pulse through the landscape, infecting the terrain as it spread ever outwards in a sick spiral of death and decay. That must be The Scarred Wasteland. Attor thought with a shiver as he remembered Nidhug mention scavenging there.

To the north, Attor saw what he believed to be The Viridian Labyrinth. The lush, tropical growth of Everbloom Gardens entices the senses: beautiful tri-colored hummingbirds flit between blossoms, weaving a nectar-rich symphony in the brilliant flowers that blanket the forest floor and perfume the humid breeze. Succulent, low-hanging fruits grow ripe in trees on rivulets fed from deep pools of crystal-clear water.

How could such different places- Attor thought. Be so close together? He realized that his home was right in-between these two lands, a mixture of rot and lush forests. His gaze lingered on these places until it disappeared altogether, replaced by a rocky, barren expanse of skittering stone and parched, packed dirt lined and featured with innumerable cracks. Was this Dragonhome?

Attor thought he would pass out when Nidhug suddenly folded his wings against his body and swooped down for a landing. Attor followed swiftly. When Attor landed, he realized they were at some kind of carnival that had been hidden in the shade of some boulders. There were games and festive everywhere, dragons of all breeds and ages were crowded around the gaming platforms, and taverns dotted the landscape. Attor widened his eyes in wonder. “Where are we?” He asked. Nidhug mused it over a bit, then said, “We’re somewhere along the road from The Shattered Plain and Cairnestone Rest.”

Following Nidhug closely, nervous of all the unfamiliar faces, Attor weaved in and out of the thick crowd of excited dragons. However, Attor’s nervousness faded quickly once he examined the different types of games. He approached a stand titled “Shock Witch” and asked the dragon at the stand what the objective was. “Ah, the lightning farms of the shifting expanse are a busy place, but that doesn’t mean that one can’t have a little bit of fun.” The dragon said. “In this game, line up the blocks to complete the circuit, fueling Tempest Spire. The more power that is produced, the more treasure for your clan.” Attor liked the sound of treasure. He looked over at Nidhug, who shrugged at him.

“If you want to play- then play.” Nidhug said.

“I think I’ll look at the other games first.” Attor responded.

“First time at the Fairgrounds?” The dragon asked.

Attor nodded.

“Where are you from, kid?”

“The Tangled Wood.”

“Then I would suggest Jigsaw, I think a shadow dragon like you would enjoy a game like that.”

Attor nodded again. “Thanks.” He said as he began to walk away.

Attor and Nidhug reached the stand labeled “Jigsaw”, whereupon Nidhug exchanged a few words with the dragon behind the stand. The dragon handed Nidhug a broad board covered in puzzle pieces, and Nidhug passed it over to Attor. Attor stared at the board. “I’m supposed to put these pieces together?” Nidhug closed his eyes with exaggerated patience. “Yes, Attor. You put the pieces together.” Attor sat down with the puzzle and narrowed his eyes, concentrating. He heard a stifled sigh from Nidhug. Attor picked up one of the pieces in his clawed fingers and looked at each puzzle piece in turn, trying to figure out where it went. He picked up a piece he thought might fit, but upon trying to connect them in several different places and failing, he set the piece down and continued to search. This continued twelve times before Nidhug let out an exasperated sigh and took the puzzle piece form Attor. “Look.” He said irritably. “It goes here.” He picked up a piece that Attor had already dismissed and connected them with ease. Attor stared. He picked up the now connected puzzle pieces and stared at the picture on them. “I can see a dragon head.” Attor said in amazement. Nidhug took a deep breath, and walked away, barely controlling his frustration.

Attor paid even closer attention to the pieces this time. He looked for a piece similar to the two pieces that made a dragon head image, and, finding one, tried to connect them. He felt a fierce satisfaction rise up inside him when the piece connected with the other two. “Hey Nidhug! Nidhug look!” He called, but his brother was nowhere to be seen. Attor shrugged, now engrossed in the puzzle.

Each time he put pieces together, he won a few coins. He felt immensely satisfied with himself when he had finished the puzzle, a bag of 1,000 gold coins at his side. The kind dragon at the stand had given Attor the coin bag to him when he had won over 200 coins. Attor decided he should find his brother, so he said goodbye to the dragon and set about looking for him. When he tried to meld into the crowd, however, he accidently bumped a Tundra dragon, causing her to spill her bag of treasure on the ground. Attor reached for the gems, prepared to help her pick them up, when she suddenly lashed out and bit his hand. “Thief!” She accused, crouching and showing her teeth. Attor was so startled he jumped back and fell into a dragon behind him. He quickly scrambled to his feet and turned to see it was Nidhug. “What’s going on here?” Nidhug asked.

“I-I-I…” Attor stammered.

“He tried to steal my well-earned treasure!” The Tundra hissed through gritted teeth.

“Is this true?” Nidhug asked Attor calmly, knowing full-well it wasn’t.

“N-NO!” He turned and addressed the Tundra. “It was an accident! I swear!”

“…” She stared him down with eyes like slits, and then said, “Well ok then. Sorry for the misunderstanding.” She sat on her haunches like a playful puppy and gave Attor a dazzling smile.

Attor stared at her, bewildered, as she slowly turned to pick up her treasure. She was different shades of green. Her body was covered in leopard spotted fur rather than scales, and her wings were a dark green that faded into a dark blue at the tips. She had a mane of blue fur running up and down her spin and atop her head rather than spikes. She examined her gems carefully, dusting them off and then speculating them again, apparently looking for any signs of scratches or chips. When she was satisfied there wasn’t any damage, she turned back to Attor. “I’m sorry about that. It’s just- Since I’ve been travelling I’ve had run-ins with thieves and murders, so I’ve learned to be very cautious when exploring the harsh lands of Dragonhome. Anyway, my name is Astarot. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Attor said, feeling strangely warm-hearted around this hyper dragon. “My name is Attor-“ He was cut off by Nidhug’s snickering. Astarot looked at him, slightly annoyed. “What’s so funny?” She asked.

“You have a male name.” Nidhug said.

Her smile faded away. “My father wanted a boy, ok?” She spat.

“Ah! I see now. He wanted a son, but upon discovering you were a girl, he kicked you out. That’s why you’re here alone, yes?”

“Wrong. I wasn’t kicked out, I left.” She said, puffing her chest defiantly.

“It would be understandable though; even for a female, you’re not much of a child.”

“I know where you’re from now!” She declared. “You’re a shadow dragon, aren’t you? My mother told me they had tongues like daggers.”

“Is that so? My mother told me earth dragons were strong.”

“Is that a challenge?” She asked, stepping forward menacingly.

Attor was baffled at how quickly the atmosphere had changed around these two. He stepped in-between, hoping to avoid a fight. Nidhug snarled and took a step forward. Attor’s mind worked frantically. He had to distract these two somehow. “Hey Nidhug? Nidhug!” He called.

“What!?” He snapped.

“Didn’t we come here to take care of some type of business?”

Nidhug’s eyes lit up as he apparently remembered something important. “Ah yes. We can’t afford to dilly dally here, we have matters to attend to.”

Then, without another word to Attor or Astarot, he walked off. Astarot’s growl faded and was replaced with a grin. She looked at Attor with a childlike mischievousness sparkling in her eyes. “What a butthead, am I right? He must drive everyone he meets absolutely crazy.” Attor thought momentarily of Chumana and how she looked at Nidhug when she thought no one was looking. Almost everyone. He thought bitterly. He found Astarot staring at him impishly, a big grin plastered on her face. “W-what?” He stammered, unnerved.

“What were you thinking about just then?” She asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“Oh- no reason. You just had this really funny look on your face; it looked like you were about to choke up a hairball.”

Attor found this comparison very strange and doubted its accuracy, but when Astarot laughed, she laughed good-naturedly, making Attor laugh along. A few minutes had gone by when Attor finally thought to go look for his brother again. “I should probably go.” He said regretfully. Astarot’s eyes grew wide in distress. “Now? Couldn’t you stay? You’re the only dragon my age I’ve met who can take a joke.” Joke? Was that what she called it? “Sorry, but I have to go. If I don’t find Nidhug, he might leave me behind and-“ He stopped short as the blood drained from his face. “I have to go now.” Despite his urgency, he found himself hesitating. Then a thought occurred to him. “You could come with me!” He cried. “You got kicked out of your home right? You could live in The Tangled wood with me and my clan, you’d be welcomed.”

Astarot snorted. “I told you I wasn’t kicked out, I left. I’ll come with you, but I’ve never seen The Tangled Wood. I’d have to examine it before I decided to have it as a home.”

“Fair enough.”

Together, Attor and Astarot searched through the crowds of the Fairgrounds thoroughly for a good thirty minutes in search of Nidhug. By this time, Attor was pale with terror. “He left…” Attor whispered. Astarot was at his side in an instant, not sharing the same concerns at all.

“We’ll just have to find it on our own, it shouldn’t be too hard. I’ll ask one of the fair folk for directions, you stay right here.” She said before leaving.

When Astarot returned, Attor was just as she had left him; he hadn’t moved an inch. “Come on, it’s not that much of a journey, really. We can be there before nightfall if we leave right now.” Astarot said. Attor turned to her slowly, his fear of leaving a place with other dragons obvious. He didn’t want to leave a place where he had friendly company, fly out into that completely barren wasteland, get lost, and be left all alone. He wouldn’t be completely alone, he supposed. He had Astarot, and right now, Astarot was the only person he trusted. So he put his complete faith in her, got up, and took flight with her by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

Attor watched the barren land of Dragonhome disappear on the horizon as he and Astarot flew back to The Tangled Wood side by side. Attor saw Astarot’s gaze wander back and forth from The Scarred Wasteland to The Viridian Labyrinth, and he knew she was wondering the same thing he had. Attor was relieved when The Tangled Wood came into view, the darkness and shadows feeling strangely welcoming. He led Astarot though Foxfire Bramble and into Driftwood Drag, whereupon he went directly to the lair, half hidden behind fungi and overgrown hazardous mushrooms.

When Attor entered the lair, it was empty. He went through several other caves inside the lair in search of someone in his clan, Astarot following closely behind. Attor didn’t find anyone. That’s strange. He thought. He was used to Gluarung and Nidhug not being home, but usually he could at least find Eiko, and Chumana still wasn’t ready to explore The Tangled Wood. Something was wrong. He suddenly noticed with a start that the lair was wider than before. He also smelled a scent mixed in with that of the familiar smell of muck and rot. Something peculiar. As he turned a corner, double-checking all the caves, he found himself face to face with a pair of deep crimson eyes. He jumped back and gave a startled cry. Right there, five feet in front of him, was a plague dragon.

The plague dragon stared back at him calmly, a pearl clutched tightly to its chest. He was yellow with grey wings and a grey tipped tail. He had grey fur on his head that ran down his spine, and long, flowing whiskers. He had a horn on the tip of his snout and blood red eyes that made Attor shiver. It wasn’t just the depth of the eyes that unnerved Attor, it was the familiarity; he had seen those eyes before. The plague dragon continued to study him, and then he said, “Hello. You must be Attor.” His voice sounded like claws grating on stone compared to the silky voice of his fellow shadow dragons. “My name is Apep.” He rasped.

“Nice to meet you.” Astarot said from behind Attor, making him jump.

“Astarot! Stay back!” He warned in an urgent whisper. “He’s not a part of my clan.”

Astarot looked confused, but took a few steps back cautiously. Apep looked amused by their confusion. “What’s the matter, friend? Why have you been giving me such dirty looks?”

“What have you done to my clan?” Attor growled.

“What makes you think I’ve done anything to them?”

“You’re a plague dragon, one of the enemies, and you’re trespassing in my clan’s lair while they are nowhere to be seen.”

“I’m not your enemy. I’ve been invited by Gluarung to live here with this clan, and I have been accepted by Eiko.”

“I don’t believe you.” Attor snarled. He didn’t believe anything from those crimson eyes.

“I suppose there’s no way to prove it, but it’s the truth. By the way, the rest of the clan is off fighting for the flight dominance.”

“Flight dominance?”

“You haven’t heard? Then I’ll explain it to you. There are eleven flights: Arcane, Earth, Air, Shadow, Plague, Ice, Wind, Water, Fire, Nature, and Light. The eleven flights are always fighting for dominance over this world; it’s become more of a sport over the centuries. Currently, the Earth flight is dominating, and your clan just left to help the Shadow flight gain dominance.”

“Why hasn’t anyone told me?” Attor asked suspiciously.

“They knew you weren’t up to the challenge, of course.”

Attor was about to protest, but stopped himself; maybe he wasn’t up to the challenge. He wasn’t about to dwell on that possibility though. “So what am I supposed to do while they’re gone?” He asked. Apep shrugged. “Explore?” Attor sighed; he had had enough exploring for the day. Still Apep persisted. “Let’s go to The Ashfall Waste.” Attor didn’t like the sound of that place.

“The Ashfall Waste? Where’s that?” Attor asked.

“It’s just past the Sea of a Thousand Currents. It’s where the fire dragons live, if you hadn’t guessed.”

“What’s the point in going? Why not just stay here?”

“Stay here? Ha!” Apep scoffed. “A true dragon would love the chance to explore. Now I see why Gluarung is so embarrassed to be related to you.”

Attor felt slightly angry, but more afraid, at being laughed at. “Fine! We’ll go to the stupid waste!” He yelled.

Apep seemed satisfied with himself. “Good, then let’s go.”

“Now?”

“Don’t tell me you’re s-s-scared.” Apep jeered.

“Am not! It’s just- It’s getting late. Shouldn’t we wait ‘til morning…?”

“Pssh, how ironic; a shadow dragon afraid of the dark.”

“Just shut up and lead the way.” Attor hissed through gritted teeth.

Apep smiled. “With pleasure.”

As Attor flew into the night, he sighed inwardly, stressed by all the current events. He wanted to confront Nidhug, but if the opportunity presented itself, he would probably flinch and cower away, he found himself flying besides a dragon that his entire being told him to run from or fight, his family, including Chumana, was off fighting for world domination and he had no idea if they would be ok, and now he was flying off to some wasteland across the sea to go on a pointless exploration. The only reason Attor had even come was because he was scared to death of being bullied by Apep as well as Gluarung, and he didn’t want to seem cowardly, even if it were a bit true.

As the three hatchlings crossed over the Sea of a Thousand Currents, Attor remembered Nidhug saying this had been the furthest he had traveled so far. Jeez, my brother really got around. He thought as he struggled for breath. The ocean wind was stirring up quite a bit, bringing up a fog that soaked Attor to the scales; he could see gray clouds dotting the horizon, and the air was humid. He feared a storm. “Hey Apep? Maybe we should turn back.” Attor shouted over the waves, which were beginning to grow restless. Apep shot him a cold stare. “Are you afraid to get a little wet? You’re pathetic.” Attor cast his gaze downward, where he saw the now raging waves. He heard Astarot cry outrageously, “Are you kidding!? There’s going to be a storm! We have to turn back now!” And the fierceness in her eyes worried Attor. Still Apep persisted.

“We’ll be fine; we can always fly over a couple of wallowing waves.”

“That’s not the point! We’ll get seriously sick if we get caught in a storm.” Astarot argued.

“You mean, you’ll get sick. Attor and I can stand a splash of water, unlike you earth dragons.”

“Just shut up! We need to turn around!”

“You can go; no one is stopping you.”

“You can bet your tail we’re leaving. Come on Attor.”

But Attor did not respond. He stared steadily downwards and continued to fly towards the waste.

“Attor?” Astarot said, her amber eyes wide.

“I’m sorry Astarot.” Attor mumbled almost inaudibly over the waves. “But this is something I have to do.”

Astarot stared at him, flying at a steady pace next to his uneven one. “Then I’ll stay by your side.”

Attor was surprised at the depth to her words. He looked at her, only to find her looking back with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “After all, if I’m not around, who will stop you from getting yourself killed? Definitely not this guy.” She said, gesturing to Apep. Attor nodded. His suspicions of Apep still hadn’t died completely. He believed Apep was invited into the clan, but that didn’t mean he was completely trustworthy, though it might just be prejudice Attor was based off of.

***

A few minutes later lightning crashed over their heads, causing Attor to squeal in surprise and take a sharp plummet toward the water before regaining his balance and climbing back up into the sky. Astarot looked at him, her eyes filled with worry and something else. A minute or two had passed when another bolt of lightning flashed, this one so close Attor could feel small amounts of electricity course through his body before fading away with a numbing tingle. Up above, the clouds rolled and thundered, bringing down rain like an iron fist, slamming it into the hatchlings harshly and filling their eyes, ears, and snouts with the substance, half blinding them while also soaking them to the skin. Down below, the waves crashed and hissed, sending up spray like a fountain. The waters were filled with foam and the smell of salt was strong in the air. Mist hung thickly like a veil, giving the hatchlings an even harder time seeing. The hatchlings fought desperately against the elements, pumping their wings and just barely managing to fly in one place. It seemed wherever they tried to fly, the wind would fight against them, sending them spiraling downwards one moment than dangerously close to the rolling thunder clouds another.

Attor shrieked in pain when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck him from above. The lightning jarred his entire being; he lost control of his movement as the electricity pulsed painfully through him .Every bone in his body stiffened, and he began to plummet towards the raging waters below. As he fell, black spots started crowding the corners of his vision, and he could barely make out Astarot diving for him, stretching as far as possible in desperation to stop his rapid descent. He stared blankly, his consciousness fading. Then the shock faded just as quickly as it had arrived, and Attor instinctively tried to spread his wings, only to find they were torn and shredded. He gave out a screech and, looking up at Astarot in desperation, he reached his hand up to her. Astarot folded her wings as tightly as she could to her body, her hands outstretched. She got within reaching distance of Attor and grappled for his flailing arms. Just when it seemed she was going to secure him, an invisible force knocked her to one side, spitting in rage as it dragged her away from Attor.

Attor hit the water. His head went under and he immediately inhaled a mouthful of water. Fear flooded his mind and body as he kicked up frantically, trying to reach the surface. When his head broke the water, he was submerged under another wave, and he began his losing battle against the raging seas. Astarot and Apep were nowhere to be seen, yet he still called to them, his screams drowned out by the howling wind and the black waters. He searched anxiously for a shoreline or anything that could tell him which direction was south, if he got it right, he would only have a mile or two to swim. If he got it wrong, he would surely be drowned from exhaustion if not from the vicious waters. Attor looked wildly in every direction whilst the waves tossed him back and forth, filling his mouth and ears and splashing salt water in his eyes. He was beginning to feel hopeless, the fear starting to overwhelm what senses he had left, when he felt large amounts of water start drawing itself in. He looked on, horrified, as a humongous wave started forming, pulling him in. He swam desperately against the current, but to no avail. With a roar, the giant wave came down on him, hard. His head went under and all went black.

***

Attor woke up with soft waves lapping at his feet. His eyes fluttered open, and he found a round, red and black object directly in front of his face. It was a fire egg. He got up slowly, his body stiff and sore from being electrocuted. He took a look at his surroundings. The obsidian coastline was blanketed in flowing lava and a scalding steam-mist at the water's edge. The land is fluid and soft: an open canvas - unmolded clay needing a crafter's hand. There were no lairs or dragons in sight. He looked back at the egg, where were its parents?

Suddenly remembering the night before, he jerked up from his sitting position and looked around for any signs of Astarot or Apep. He found none. He returned his gaze to the egg once again, this time, he reached out for it. It singed his hand, and he yelped in surprise. He looked around for something to carry it with. He found some seaweed by the water’s edge and, weaving the strands together, he made a makeshift string bag. He picked up the egg gingerly by the tips of his claws, and placed it in the bag. When it made contact with the cool object, steam arose, making a fierce hissing sound as the seaweed was heated up. Just when Attor thought the egg would burn through the seaweed, the hissing stopped, and the egg lay there calmly in the bag. He wrapped the other end of the seaweed around his shoulder and began wandering on the shoreline, looking for Astarot or Apep.

After about an hour, he gave up and began wandering further on land to find some help. He walked for about twenty minutes, and then stopped. Right before him was an incredible sight. Anchored into the thick, glassy obsidian by immense drills, a mighty platform perches over the crater of the continent's largest and most active volcano. The intricate architecture is shrouded in a billowing cloud of ash and acrid smoke, but the glowing lava powering the forge workshop highlights the fire-tinged silhouettes of the furnaces and smelters furthering the Flamecaller's efforts.

He saw some silhouettes on the platform, and he called out to them. They turned towards him, and he sat down and slumped his shoulders in relief; he was rescued. The figures took flight, and flew steadily towards him. He waited. Then the figures were upon him, one was a red male Fae, his wings were darker at the rims. He had a pair of large white fins on his cheeks and he had a white underbelly, he wore a pair of large, pink tinted goggles over his eyes. The other was a male Spiral; he was purple with black stripes marking his whole body. He had blue wings with eye designs on them, and his eyes were sky blue. He had two large horns slacked backwards against his head, and was wearing a silver steampunk scarf. The third was a female Fae; she was violet with amber eyes and grey wings. She was wearing a brown bird skull wing piece and a black arm bow.

“Well well well, what have we here?” The female hissed callously. “A rat washed onshore?”

“Looks like an egg-thief, here to raid our land!” The red Fae pointed accusingly at the egg slung to Attor’s side.

Attor piped up, “No! I’m not a thief! I found this egg on the shoreline!”

“Then what are you doing in our land?” The Spiral demanded.

Attor was at a loss for words. Should he tell the truth and say he had come to explore? These dragons didn’t seem the least bit welcoming, and he doubted they would take kindly to someone nosing around their land. “W-well…I…” He stammered.

The Spiral hissed and swiped at his head. Attor flinched away in shock. The two Fae were joining the Spiral, extending their claws and advancing threateningly. Attor started spluttering words. “I-I-I, I didn’t come to cause trouble!” He said as he dodged a blow from the female. “I-I thought I could-“ He was cut short as the red Fae wacked him in the head with his tail. Attor stumbled to the ground, weak from his recent fight against the sea. “Get out of here!” The female shrieked, swiping at his side. “Leave our land and never come back, worm!”

“I can’t! My wings!” He cried pitifully, spreading his wings to show that they were torn, rendering them useless.

“Then we’ll kill you!” The female hissed back.

Attor dashed away, fear crowding his thoughts and giving speed to his legs. He heard the dragons giving chase behind him, spitting flame and roaring in fury. His feet pattered across the burning stone, and he ran faster, blinded by the burning pain and fear. He felt himself jerked to one side, and he let out a scream only to be silenced by a furry hand. “Shh! It’s me! Astarot! Be quiet!” He looked over his shoulder and saw Astarot’s reassuring face. He calmed down, relieved, and Astarot removed her hand. They were in a well hidden shelter between two boulders. Attor and Astarot pressed themselves against the boulder as they heard the roar of the dragons approaching. Within the next few moments, the three dragons had thundered past, spitting and cursing as they ran. Attor realized he had been holding his breath. He led it out with a gusty sigh. “Thanks.” He said.

“No problem Attor.” She said. “What are you carrying?”

“An egg I found on the shore. It was completely abandoned. The dragons weren’t trying to reclaim it though; they attacked me even though I was still carrying it.”

“That blasted Apep! He planned this out!”

“What?”

“When I was trying to rescue you, he attacked me. He also knew the storm was coming, and that’s why he insisted on leaving when we did. He was hoping we would get lost at sea! And just in case that failed, he made sure we were heading to one of the most dangerous dragon territories. He knew the fire dragons were as hot-headed as the environment around them.”

It took Attor a few moments to let that sink in. He knew Apep was shady, but he didn’t expect him to attempt murder! Astarot continued. “I think Gluarung, whoever he is, put Apep up to this. He is the one who invited Apep, and Apep mentioned Gluarung being embarrassed to be related to you.” He looked at Attor for confirmation. Attor nodded.

“This is something Gluarung would do. He’s an underhanded trickster; it’s just like him to get another dragon to do his dirty work.”

“Then what do we do?”

“I don’t know…” Attor said regretfully. No one was at the lair, only Apep, and maybe Gluarung. Attor thought the worst; what if Gluarung had made a move to destroy everyone in the clan? Gluarung couldn’t defeat Eiko or Longwei, but f he could pull off a trick as dastardly as this one, he might be able to pull it off. He thought of Chumana. What became of her? Maybe he was being overdramatic; Gluarung didn’t hate anyone but Attor. Attor pushed away all these thoughts and focused on their current situation; they were stuck in a foreign terrain surrounded by hostile dragon, with no way to fly home. If they couldn’t fly, they would have to walk, because they certainly couldn’t wait for Attor’s wings to heal. He looked at Astarot, and was surprised to find her staring at him intently. When he caught her gaze, she looked away quickly, then said, “Do you know what we’re going to do?”

“We have to get out of here. We’ll walk.”

“What route are we going to take?”

“Um, well…I don’t know.” Attor admitted. “I was hoping you would have a suggestion.”

“Well, there are two paths we could take; if we traveled northwest, we’d have to go through The Windswept Plateau, and trek though The Scarred Wasteland. Or, we could go northeast and through The Shifting Expanse, from there we’d have to travel through Sunbeam Ruins.”

“Which path is more preferable?”

“Northwest is quicker, but northeast would be safer.”

“How much quicker is northwest?”

“We’d be there two days quicker than if we traveled northeast.”

Attor sighed. All he wanted to do was curl up in his nest and sleep. Yet, Gluarung insisted on making his life difficult, and now he was recruiting little henchmen to assist him and manipulating dragons without them even knowing. He sighed again as he thought of Chumana, his desire for her presence strong. He remembered how she stood up against Gluarung for him last time, and wished for her to do so again. He thought of her saccharine eyes and kind nature, of her voice that was so sweet to his ears. Her sweet voice was not like those of his fellow shadow dragons, the shadow dragons voices were sugar coated in deceit and shrewdness. Chumana’s voice was one of true benevolence and bounteousness, a melody that echoed in his empty heart. He wanted Chumana with every fiber of his being, but where was she now?


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since Attor and Astarot had decided to go northeast. They lay cooped up in a canyon they found in the middle of the desert. The large divide was nearly devoid of life, with only the bones and corpses of creatures long dead to remind travelers that the cross is plenty dangerous. Despite the fact that they were in a desert, the temperature was just barely above freezing at night, and they warmed themselves against the fire egg, which glowed faintly in the pale moonlight. Attor sneezed; he had a cold from his swim in the ocean, and Astarot did her best to make him feel comfortable. She hunted for him, helped keep him warm, guided him along easy routes, and generally watched over him. As they stared at the egg, which was placed only inches away from their faces, they noticed for the first time that the egg was covered in cracks and chips in the stone, which could only mean one thing; the egg was close to hatching. Attor had honestly tried to return it, but none of the dragons were friendly, and they ended up having to run for their lives several times before they gave up.

Attor stared at the egg helplessly, it was one thing to try to cross the desert with torn wings, sore muscles, and a cold- but it was another thing to carry a baby dragon. Attor sighed. Would he ever get a break? Attor looked Astarot in the eyes, and she nodded; over the past three days they had spent together, they had grown a certain bond where they could tell what the other wanted to do. Attor wanted to travel as far as possible while the dragon was still within the egg. Astarot grabbed the fireproof bag she had “borrowed” from the fire dragons, and placed the egg inside. She got up and began walking down the canyon, Attor following tiredly after.

They traveled until dawn, whereas Attor collapsed, dead tired. Astarot settled down beside him and watched the sun rise, Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the darkness of twilight. The sky resembled a prism; all the colors blended with each other perfectly. The sun itself was peaking over the horizon, and its brilliant rays were already beginning to warm the air. Unfortunately, in a few minutes it would be too warm, leading to uncomfortable travel. Astarot settled her head next to Attor, enjoying his presence through these unfortunate events while trying to comfort him. She felt his body tremble with sickness, and a sharp stab of pity went through her. Poor kid. She thought with morose.

Attor was awakened by the sound of fracturing stone. He opened his outer eye and saw the fire egg slowly hatching. He froze, mystified by the process. A furry paw stuck its hand out of the shell, and a moment later a small, writhing body tumbled out. The small figure struggled up on wobbly knees, and then swung its head back and forth curiously. Slowly, it peeked out of its inner eye and turned its gaze towards Attor. It was a male Tundra dragon; he had orange and green fur, his face was orange with a green splotch on his left eye. He had a furry grey mane that ran down his spine in a similar fashion to Astarot’s, and his wings were light grey. Attor stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to do, while the little Tundra proceeded to open his inner eyes. Astarot walked over to the Tundra and wrapped an arm protectively around him. “What should we name him?” She asked, as if he were their son. Attor stared at him; he supposed someone had to name him. He examined him closely, thinking of the thickness of his fur and the depth to his eyes. “Vritra.” He decided. “We will name him Vritra.” Astarot nodded her agreement.

Astarot picked up Vritra and cradled him like a loving mother; Vritra looked at her and said, “I’m hungry.” Attor was surprised. “Can all hatchlings speak so early?” He asked. Astarot seemed confused.

“What do you mean? Most hatchlings can speak at an early age.”

“Oh.” Attor shuffled his feet in embarrassment as he remembered that it had taken him two days to speak.

“Mother, I’m hungry!” Vritra wailed.

“What do Tundra eat?” Attor asked.

“Plants.” Astarot sighed despairingly as she gazed at the desert. Attor stared at the cacti lining the edge of the canyon and wondered if those would do any good.

“I’m hungry!” Vritra cried again.

“Shh, quiet down. We’ll find you something to eat.” Astarot said, casting Attor a helpless glance.

“When? I want to eat now!” Vritra’s cries echoed across the canyon.

“How much further until we get to Sunbeam Ruins?” Attor whispered to Astarot.

“A good mile or two, and Vritra can’t walk that far.” She whispered back.

“Don’t I ever get a break!?” Attor suddenly shouted, making Vritra jump. Vritra teared up and began to wail, his woebegone cries felt like a drill in Attor’s head.

“Apparently not.” Astarot said, smiling half-heartedly.

“Come here, Vritra, climb on my back.” Attor commanded.

“No! I want something to eat!” He screamed.

“Climb on my back and I will take you to eat.” Attor spat each word out like venom, the hot sun of the desert and Vritra’s stubbornness wearing his patience thin.

“No!” Vritra sat down and turned his head away defiantly. “Not until I get something to eat!”

“Are you even listening to me!?” Attor snapped, his patience gone.

Vritra squealed and ran for cover behind Astarot, saying, “Dad is not nice…”

“I’m not your-!” Attor began, but a cold stare from Astarot stopped him.

“How about I carry him?” Astarot suggested quietly.

“That’s the first good idea you had all day!” Astarot snarled.

Astarot flinched, the hurt showing in her eyes. Attor softened his gaze and manner. “I’m sorry, Astarot; that’s not fair. All you’ve done is help me while I’ve been nothing but a burden.” He cast his head down in shame.

“It’s ok Attor; you’ve been through a lot.”

Attor didn’t respond; he kept his gaze steadily downwards. He felt Astarot place her forehead gently against his. Slowly, he looked up and into her wide, amber eyes. They were brimmed with concern and deep with compassion. He returned her steady gaze with an uncertain one, his eyes clouded with mostly fear and confusion, but deep down there was something more, deep down there was a hatchling who thirsted for treasure and adventure, a hatchling who was tainted by misery and disappointment. Astarot’s optimistic, cheerful soul reached out to Attor, and for a moment, he let it engulf him. He felt safe within the presence of Astarot, he felt as if nothing could ever go wrong, he felt the need to once again spread his wings with Astarot at his side.

The urge was so strong that he actually began to spread his wings, but upon feeling them stretch and tear, he remembered with a jolt his injuries from three days before. As he opened his eyes he realized Vritra had fallen dramatically on the floor and was wailing his heart out, and the desert sun was still radiating mercilessly from above. He sighed and pulled away from Astarot, who looked hurt and confused in turn. “Just carry Vritra, please.” He said, dragging his feet as he prepared his long journal to Sunbeam Ruins. Astarot silently obeyed him, picking up Vritra and promising him food where they were going.

***

In a few seemingly endless hours, Attor, Astarot, and Vritra arrived in Sunbeam Ruins. They were worn out and exhausted; even Vritra had grown tired of his constant screaming, and was now sleeping soundly on Astarot’s back. Attor looked forward to friendly company. The light dragons must be kind. He thought. They took a few steps into the meadow and were immediately greeted by a weak, fragile, female arcane dragon. She was a Mirror Dragon, just like Attor, with a light blue masked face and dark blue wings; the rest of her body was ghost white. She was covered in battle wounds, her throat was bitten and torn in multiple places and her left back leg was missing completely. She reached a shaky hand out to them. “Pl…Plagh…Please….” She rasped through her torn throat. “Sss...Sa…save…ma…bay…bees” She hacked up several clout of blood, and then let her head drop with a sickening thud. The thud woke up Vritra, who asked. “Wha-what? Are we there yet, mother?” His voice was still slurred with sleep. “No, no. Go back to sleep.” Astarot responded, trying to sound casual during her fear of Vritra seeing the gruesome sight. Vritra simply placed his head back down in her warm fur and began to snore.

“What did she say?” Attor asked, thoroughly terrified.

“I think she said ‘Save my babies’” Astarot said, looking around urgently. “I think I hear something coming from that way.”

Without waiting for Attor, she took off in the direction she had referred to. Attor sighed, muttering again, “Don’t I ever get a break?” And then followed. They ran through the large expanse of meadow and through crumbling buildings, Vritra somehow managing to stay asleep through the bumpy ride. They came across a river, which Astarot leapt in one bound, using her wings to glide the rest of the distance. Attor slide to a stop inches in front of the river; it was too far for him to jump across. He looked on helplessly as Astarot continued her flight, not noticing Attor had been left behind. He looked around for a bridge or something to cross. He walked along the river bank, but found no way across. Of course there wasn’t a bridge; why would a dragon need a bridge? Attor sat down, defeated, and stared off in the distance. A few minutes had passed when he heard some squealing coming from the other side of the river. He perked up and saw two hatchlings, one was a Sky blue Mirror dragon and the other was a light brown Tundra dragon with dark blue wings and a dark blue mane.

The hatchlings eyes were wild with panic; they ran to the edge of the river, almost toppling in. They squealed in terror and looked up and down the river bank, obviously looking for a way to cross. “There isn’t a way across.” Attor shouted to them from the other side. Their eyes met his, and for a moment he felt their horror and desperation to escape. He was on his feet in the next second, calling them to follow. He ran down the bank, the hatchlings following on the other side. They came to a part in the river where the gap between the two sides wasn’t as wide, but it still was too far to jump. The hatchlings watched Attor attentively, waiting for him to tell them what to do. Attor scanned the bank once again and found a crumbing pillar nearby. He sprinted to it and, using his hind legs, he pushed the pillar with all his might. He heard a thunderous sound coming from the other side and the hatchlings’ terrified screams. With a heave, Attor knocked over the pillar, and it landed with a crash on the other side of the river. He got up, panting, and was immediately knocked back over by the crossing hatchlings. They clung to him tightly, trembling. He heard a roar, and a giant shadow fell across him. He looked up and saw a lightning dragon hovering over them.

It gave another mighty roar and swooped down on them, strong electrical currents emanating from it. Before Attor could get a good look at it, it swooped again, this time grazing the Mirror hatchling, sending her flying back a few feet. She lay down in silent terror, her hands shielding her head. Attor quickly scooped up the two hatchlings and ran for it. He heard a burst of flame from above and the lightning dragon’s screech. He looked up to see it locked into combat with a light dragon, the two spitting flame and roaring in fury. Several more shadows fell across the valley, and then Attor realized the light and lightning dragons were having a full out battle. He looked for a place to take cover, whereupon he found a half crumbled building. The roof was completely gone, but the walls were still intact. He quickly shoved the hatchlings against one of the walls and had them duck for cover. It wasn’t until the hatchlings were safely tucked against the wall that Attor remembered Astarot.

Attor peeked around the corner of his shelter in search of Astarot. He saw the sky filled with dragons of every element. Attor couldn’t discriminate any sides to the battle; it seemed it was every element for itself. A fire dragon landed right besides Attor’s hiding place, and he couldn’t help but give out a squeal of surprise when he realized it was the same red Fae dragon he had encountered at The Ashfall Waste. The Fae was fighting a Tundra from the nature flight. The Tundra looked huge and threatening with its great mane. It roared and slashed, leaving no opening and missing none. The Fae lashed the Tundra once with its tail, missed, and then flew away, roaring in frustration. The Tundra cried victoriously, and then turned to face its next opponent; a Snapper ice dragon. Attor saw no sign of Astarot. Suddenly he heard a smooth, snide voice close by. “Ha! That’s right! Run away worm! Run away!” It was Gluarung’s voice. A Skydancer dragon leapt right over Attor’s head and kept running. Gluarung jumped over in pursuit, but stopped as he landed, gloating. “You are no match for the shadow dragons! Darkness will rule this world!” He turned around and saw Attor. He seemed surprised to see his little brother, whom he thought he had killed.

“What are you doing here, you little rat?” He snarled.

“What’s the matter? Are you upset your plan to kill me failed?” Attor spat.

Gluarung was on him in an instant; his rancid breath stunk of blood and raw meat. “I think you’ve forgotten who you’re talking to.” He snarled viciously in his ear. Gluarung pressed his claws against Attor’s throat, driving the breath out of him. The hatchlings cried in fear, getting Gluarung’s attention. “Well well well, what do we have here?” He advanced towards them maliciously. “Protecting the enemies? Just because they can’t protect themselves? Pathetic.” He picked up the Mirror dragon by the throat, causing it to cry out in terror. Gluarung smiled wickedly, deliberately showing his teeth to the hatchling.

“This one reminds me of you.” Gluarung told Attor. “Always relying on someone else, too weak or too cowardly to fight back.”

Attor watched in silence.

“This.” Gluarung said, pointing at the hatchling with a clawed hand. “Is the enemy. Do you know what we do to enemies?”

“Gluarung-“Attor coughed. “Don’t.”

Gluarung scoffed. “You’re so weak; it makes me sick.”

Gluarung raked his claws down the hatchlings stomach, blood spilling from its stomach. She gave a shrill cry, kicking frantically as her sister gnawed at Gluarung’s feet. Gluarung clutched her tightly as her life blood was drained, staring at Attor meaningfully. The Tundra hatchling wailed in distress as she realized her sister was dead. In one swift movement, Gluarung picked her up and snapped her neck, tossing her limp body aside in satisfaction. Attor was appalled. He stared at his brother speechlessly, his mouth agape.

“Much better; no more nuisances.” Gluarung said, walking away. “Make yourself useful, and go get yourself killed; the wind flight is dominating and you’re making us look bad.”

Attor said nothing, merely watched him go. For awhile Attor lay there, concealed in his hiding place, staring at the dead bodies. He was dimly aware of the battle cries retreating, of dusk slowly setting, of Astarot’s warmth embracing him as she carried him solemnly to Eiko, who in turn placed him on her back. Attor stared blankly into the distance as his clan surrounded him and took flight, back to his home in The Tangled Wood.


	6. Chapter 6

When Attor finally arrived home, his mother Eiko questioned him on multiple things such as where he had been, and if he was hurt, which he absentmindedly answered. When Eiko’s questions were over, Nidhug selfishly forced Attor to look at his hoard. This actually peeked Attor’s interest slightly, for Nidhug had gathered many things from across the land. First, Nidhug showed Attor his chess pieces; all he needed was a white queen, and he would have the full set. Next Nidhug showed him his scroll cases; most of them were empty but the cases were in pristine condition. Nidhug proceeded to show him a copper pocket watch, which he deemed one of his favorites, a burnished gold ring, complimented with an illustrious ruby, a heavy Earthshaker idol, an exotic Arcanist idol, a sea scorpion fossil, an ornate porcelain jar, half-moon spectacles, and finally, a gladiator’s war horn.

Attor noticed something in the back; it looked like some kind of orb. He reached for it, and when he touched it, wisps of smoke began to swim under the surface of the dark stone, becoming more tangible the longer he touched it. Nidhug noticed him and smacked Attor’s hand away, saying it was one of his most precious trinkets and he didn’t want a nincompoop carelessly breaking it. Attor left the hoard and went straight for his nest, but he was stopped by Chumana. She shuffled uneasily in front of him, embarrassed of something. “I heard about what happened to you while we were out.” She said. Attor wondered what she was referring to. She glanced away uneasily. “I heard Apep lead you into a trap; but you got out ok, so that’s good.” Attor still couldn’t understand why she was being so self-conscious; she never had trouble speaking to anyone before.

“Yeah, it was a long, hard journey, but Astarot and I made it out ok.” He said.

“Eiko is thinking about kicking him out, but Gluarung is defending him.”

“What will happen if he gets kicked out?”

“What do you mean?”

It was then Attor realized Chumana didn’t share the same suspicions of Apep as he did. “Nothing. Forget it.” He said quickly.

There was a couple moments of silence, and then Chumana said. “Do you want to walk with me? I know you’re sore, and if you don’t want to that’s fine-“

“No, I do!” Attor realized he had been a bit hasty.

“Ok, let’s go.” Chumana said, grabbing his hand and walking towards the exit.

Attor was sore, tired, hungry, thirsty, and injured, but when he walked out of the lair with Chumana at his side, he felt active and light-hearted. Chumana seemed excited as she walked outside, and she immediately headed for a certain direction, leading him deeper and deeper into the dank woods.

“Chumana, where are we going?” Attor asked as she tugged him along the uneven trail.

“You’ll see soon.” She said eagerly.

Attor felt uneasy walking out at such a late hour with no one but Chumana trouble arrived. And, knowing Attor’s luck, something bad was bound to happen. As the moon settled high above their heads, the strange, glowing mushrooms began gathering light, casting a faint glow in the darkness. The path they were walking was lined with these mushrooms, and Attor felt himself relax as he watched them sway calmly in the gentle breeze.  
Suddenly, they stopped. Chumana had led him to a small clearing surrounded by blue, glowing mushrooms. They pulsed with light and energy, indifferent from the rest of the forest. The pale moonlight shone through the branches of the withering trees, casting a faint light in the damp clearing. Attor marveled at the sight; it was so different from the rest of the forest.

“What do you think?” Chumana asked.

“It’s wonderful.” Attor replied.

Chumana seemed pleased. “This is the most beautiful place I could find in the grove.” She looked at him, and the glow of the mushrooms caught in her hazel eyes. She walked over to a patch of mushrooms and studied one delicately. “Do you know what makes the mushrooms glow?” She asked.

Attor stared at her, unable to look away, captivated by her beauty as her features were lit by the mysterious mushrooms. She giggled as she saw the way he was looking at her. “I hear it’s magic.” She continued.

“Magic?”

“That’s right. Magic is one of the few true wonders of the world.”

“Other than you?” Attor complimented, and then felt silly afterwards.

Chumana laughed good-naturedly, drawing close to Attor. “Magic binds the world together using force we cannot understand, but it comes so naturally, like breathing. It is truly wonderful; it weaves the fabrics of time and space, and also…it draws people together.” The hint in her voice was so subtle Attor almost missed it. His heartbeat pulsed faster as Chumana drew even closer, her scales rubbing on his. He felt the longing for her, felt it in every fiber of his being. He looked down at Chumana, and was immensely pleased to find her looking back at him affectionately. He wrapped her in an embrace, and she returned it, looking at him with her dazzling eyes. Attor stared at her a moment longer, when Chumana suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. Attor hesitated, and then melded in with the kiss, feeling the emptiness in his heart fill with satisfaction as his longings were finally granted. He felt Chumana pressed so close to him, her arms and wings wrapped in a firm embrace, their tails entwined. The warmth of her body seeped life back into his cold tormented one, giving him the will to live on his feet and fly on his wings. She started to pull away, and he pulled her back in, reluctant to leave her warm embrace. “No.” He whispered. “Don’t leave me alone.” And there were tears at his cheeks. Without saying another word, Chumana took him back in, soothing him as he clung to her tightly, unwilling to ever let his only light escape him.

***

The next morning Attor and Chumana were the proud parents of two eggs. Astarot tried to look happy, but it was obvious she was very upset. Eiko and Gluarung were proud of Attor and they congratulated him. Eiko led Chumana to the nesting grounds and provided her a stone fertility statue. Statues like this are often given to matriarchs and mothers in hope that their hatchlings develop strong and able. Many clans keep one in each nest for luck. Attor was overwhelmed at the prospect of becoming a father, but at the same time he was excited to take on the challenge with Chumana. He lay by her side in the nest, feeling the vibrations of her breathing, the warmth he had come to know and love. He kept her close at all times, making a show at how good of a father her would be, when- in truth, if Gluarung had challenged him he would have fled with his tail between his legs. Attor didn’t plan on leaving the lair much anymore; he had wings to heal and he wanted to stay with Chumana.

One time, when Attor left the nest to bring Chumana some food, Astarot stopped him and pulled him aside to talk; she seemed irritated. “Could you tell your stupid brother to leave me alone already!?” She yelled.

“Who? Gluarung? No, sorry. You know I can’t-“

“Not Gluarung! Nidhug!”

“Nidhug? What’s he doing?”

“He keeps trying to force me to listen to his stupid speeches about history and look at his dull hoard full of scraps and rubble.”

“S-sorry. I can’t help you there; Nidhug likes to show off his hoard, even if it is just a bunch of junk.”

“But he keeps following me! It’s annoying as heck; could you please just try and talk to him?”

Attor nodded. Unsure if he would even carry out that promise.

“Thank you.” Astarot sighed in slight relief. “And by the way- your son wants to know why you don’t play with him.” She gestured quickly to Vritra sitting in a corner and then left.

Attor sighed. Of course, who was he kidding? He was never going to get a break. He trudged over to Vritra. “Hi.” He said half-heartedly.

“Why don’t you ever play with me father!?” Vritra wailed.

“I’m really busy and-“

“All you ever do is play with that dragon!” He pointed an accusing finger at Chumana, who had temporarily left the nest to fetch some food herself. “Do you love her more than me?” He cried despairingly. Yes. Attor thought, though he didn’t let himself say it out loud.

“Listen Vritra, daddy has eggs to help look out for, so-“

“Eggs?” Vritra interrupted again. “Why do you have eggs?”

Attor realized his mistake too late. “Well I-“

“Those aren’t my siblings, so who are they?”

This was spinning out of control fast. “Listen to me, Vritra!”

Vritra stared at him coldly. “You’re not my father- are you?”

Attor stared at him, dumbfounded. How had he figured it out so fast? Vritra was starting to tear up; his face was bright red and he was choking on his words. “Are you!?” He screamed. Apep looked up from his meal in confusion, staring at the devastated hatchling. Attor swallowed.

“Vritra…” He began.

“Where’s my father!?” He shrieked, not even trying to control his anger.

“Your father is…”

“Where!?”

“I don’t know!” Attor roared, baring his fangs.

Vritra snarled back. “I hate you! You jerk! Go and die!”

Now Vritra had everyone’s attention. Eiko barged in; demanding to know what was going on. Vritra turned to everyone who had come to investigate. “All of you- go and DIE!” He screamed until his throat must have torn. He took off running full flight. Everyone turned to look at Attor, their eyes questioning. Astarot stared at him, disappointed. She walked up to him and whispered so only he could hear. “All I wanted to do- was share something with you. That’s all.” Attor felt anger but mostly desolation well up inside him. “I can’t pretend I love anyone. Not for him and not for you.” Astarot was stung. She stared at him as if she didn’t recognize him, and then fled. Attor didn’t realize what those words meant to her, and he was left feeling confused and vilified.

Chumana placed a hand gently on his shoulder and guided him back to the nest. Attor curled up in the nest with Chumana and his eggs and fell back into seclusion. He felt the familiar dream-crushing depression fall back onto his shoulders, but this time, something was different. He felt overwhelmed and worried- yes, but he didn’t feel hopeless, which was new to him. He searched his subconscious, which was usually tainted with regret and despair, and he found light. He pondered on where this light came from, utterly confused at the lack of self pity and anguish. Then, with a start, he remembered Chumana and what she had shared with him a couple nights before. Her warm presence had stayed with him, and he found that he could lean on her when he felt lost and depressed. He opened his eyes and looked at Chumana. She was watching him peacefully, the eggs wrapped in a protective embrace. He felt a rush of emotion as he looked at her, as if he was falling in love with her all over again. She smiled at him, and it warmed his heart. He felt his worries of Vritra vanish, as well as any other concern he had. The only thing that existed was him, Chumana, and their two eggs.

***

Attor walked to the market the next day; he was going to buy something for Chumana. Attor walked the entire distance to the market, for his wings were not yet healed. However, he didn’t mind the exercise; after Chumana saved him from suffering depression, he was glad to get her something in return. He wanted to buy her something special that she could wear, so he went to the apparel shop and began his search. He got the gold from Nidhug, who had given it to him on the account that Attor leave him alone. He searched for well over an hour when finally his eyes settled on a grey wizard hat. It was a floppy, dusk-colored hat, powdered with dust from years of sitting unused. What mystical energies still sit beneath its brim? Attor wondered. Attor purchased the hat and made the long trek back to Driftwood Drag. He didn’t usually see much on the road; his home always seemed so isolated, so he didn’t expect to see a Skydancer dragon sitting in the middle of the path on his way back. He stopped, gazing at the dragon curiously. She was female, and barely mature. She had black feathers covering the majority of her body and grey wings. She had a sort of black gem or pearl on her head, and violet eyes, suggesting she was born a shadow dragon. Attor was weary of her, even though she was a few weeks younger than him and clearly had no fighting experience. Not that he had much either.

“Hello.” She said in a clear, silky voice that could only be made by the tricksters of The Tangled Wood. “Are you a part of Eiko’s clan?”

“Yes.” He answered.

“Then may I ask a favor of you?” She tilted her head quizzically.

Her manner was unlike any Attor had seen from a hatchling; when she spoke, she showed signs of the same intelligence as Nidhug, however the way she held herself implied that she was no more than a hatchling. It must be her breed. Attor thought. “What do you need?” Attor asked.

“I have a request to join Eiko’s clan; could you perhaps send her a message?”

“Who are you?”

She bowed, and then said, “I am Pandora, daughter of Delsious of The Viridian Labyrinth and Prognostica of The Tangled Wood.”

“I see.”

“Will there be a problem in sending my request? Is Eiko busy at the moment?”

“No, it should be fine. I’m her son.”

“Ah, so you must be quite the formidable dragon.”

“Um…Not really…”

“Please, don’t be modest.”

“I’m not…”

“Anyhow, if Eiko accepts my request, I am currently living in Foxfire Bramble, so you may find me there.”

“Or you could just- follow me and I’ll take you to Eiko…”

“Really? Eiko allows strangers into her lair without first being notified?” Pandora asked, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Well, y-yes. She doesn’t see anyone from The Tangled Wood as a stranger though.”

“Oh, I see. She is indeed an open-minded one, isn’t she?”

“You could say that…”

“I have decided to accompany you; shall we be on our way then?”

“Sure.”

He walked around Pandora and continued along the overgrown trail that would lead him to the lair, Pandora pattering at his shoulder. For the most part they traveled in silence, Pandora seemed to know her way around and navigated her way into Driftwood Drag with ease. Only when they reached the center of Driftwood Drag did Pandora slow her pace, oblivious as to where the lair was. Just before Attor parted the veil of fungi and mushrooms, allowing Pandora inside, she turned to him and locked gazes. “Darkness lies ahead of you. You will find yourself on the brink of destruction and emotional distraught in a few days time.” And then she went inside without another word. Attor blinked. Emotional distraught? That couldn’t be. Now that he had Chumana, he would never again feel self pity or utter misery. He tried to shrug her words off, but they stuck persistently in his mind.

Attor didn’t even bother leading Pandora to Eiko; Eiko was in the lair and Pandora seemed to recognize her. Attor went straight to the nest where he found Chumana, still wrapped protectively around their eggs. She perked up when she heard him enter. “Welcome back.” She said, giving him a warm smile. “Where have you been?” Attor smiled back and said, “Close your eyes.”

“A surprise?” Chumana asked gleefully. “I love surprises.”

“You don’t get anything if you don’t close your eyes.” Attor teased.

Chumana gave him an affectionate look, and then obediently closed her eyes. Attor pulled the wizard hat from the folds of his wings, and he lowered it onto her head. She blinked open her eyes and clutched the hat curiously with one hand. “What’s this?” She asked.

“A wizard hat.” Attor responded. “I know you like magic so I thought…”

He paused as he saw Chumana remove the hat and study it carefully. She turned it at different angles, as if she thought there was something hidden inside. “Don’t you like it?” Attor asked worriedly. What if she rejected it? Chumana seemed to snap out of a trance.

“Of course! I love it; I think I can feel magic radiating off of it.”

“Really? I thought it might have some magic, y’know- because it was a wizard’s.”

“It was really thoughtful of you to get this for me. Thank you.”

“No- thank you. You’ve helped me a lot in just the past few days; you’ve helped me feel like I’m not completely hopeless and pathetic. A-and, you’ve made me feel wanted when all I’ve ever known is rejection.” He took a shaky breath as he waited for Chumana to respond. She looked at him for a moment, placed the hat on her head, and leaned forward to give him a peck on the cheek.

“That’s really sweet of you, Attor. I’m glad I was able to help you; it makes me happy to see you happy, and I hope we can continue to help each other.”

Attor was relieved. He felt a bit guilty for doubting Chumana, but in the end he was glad she had come through for him. He leaned toward her, hesitated, and then planted a kiss on her forehead. Chumana leaned on Attor and slowly closed her eyes, sighing.

He heard someone enter the nesting grounds and turned to see Pandora. Pandora marched straight towards the nest and told Attor he had to leave for a moment. Attor didn’t protest, he simply slinked away obediently. He felt ashamed for being afraid of Pandora, but something about that little dragon unsettled him. Pandora wasn’t unsettling in a dangerous way; she was unsettling in a mysterious, stare-into-your-soul kind of way. He waited anxiously just outside the nest. He saw Vritra from across the lair, staring him down, but he barely noticed; he was too busy waiting for Pandora to leave.

A few minutes had passed when suddenly Chumana’s voice rose in distress. It sounded like she was arguing with Pandora. “You’re wrong! You’re wrong! That can never happen!” She was screaming. A few moments passed, apparently Pandora was responding, and then Chumana said, “No! I don’t believe you! Get out! Out!” There was the sound of beating wings and a moment later Pandora walked calmly out of the nesting grounds. She locked eyes with Attor.

“You two are only going to end up hurting each other. I’d recommend you turn away before things get messy.”

And then she walked away. Attor, scared for Chumana, rushed into the nest to find her sobbing. He shivered. How could such a small hatchling cause so much stress on an easy-going dragon like Chumana? He was at her side quickly, self-consciously patting her back and nervously telling her it was alright. Attor didn’t seem to be helping much, but Chumana regained herself. When Attor asked what had happened, she answered, “She thinks she knows things, but she doesn’t!” And then she sorrowfully wiped at her face, laid her head down, and fell asleep. Her grip on the eggs seemed tighter, Attor realized. What had this dragon told Chumana to wear her out so? Attor thought about confronting her, but immediately decided against it. Pandora’s messages were ominous and eerie, and the worst part was- there seemed to be truth to them. He couldn’t explain it, but something about Pandora’s warnings put him on edge, as if dark prophecy she spoke would come true. Pandora was a strange dragon indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Attor was woken up by the smell of death. He jerked up and immediately cowered into a corner, eyes darting around frantically. The lair was being invaded by plague dragons. Attor saw Nidhug and Longwei locked into battle nearby, but he didn’t recognize anyone else. The lair was almost swarming with plague dragons, the scent of death and decay overpowering. Attor shrank into the corner and watched, horrified, as the plague dragons raided their dens and battled shadow dragons fiercely outside. It sounded as if every shadow clan were fighting to their extreme, the once dark and silent woods now bursting with flame and the roars of raging dragons.

It wasn’t until a minute or two of fighting had passed that Attor even thought to look for Chumana or his eggs. He rigidly crept from the corner, sliding his hands gently across the stone floor and stealthily making his way towards the nesting grounds. His small size gave him a great advantage in this manner, and Attor managed to make it to the nesting grounds without being seen. Surprisingly, no one was there. It seemed as if the plague dragons hadn’t thought to check behind the large cluster of boulders. Then Attor realized Chumana wasn’t in the nest, and he began searching every corner of the cave, until he found a huddled figure in the corner clutching two eggs tightly. Attor slumped his shoulders in relief and gave Chumana a nudge. She looked up fearfully, but when she recognized Attor she sighed in respite.

“Chumana, are the eggs ok?” He asked.

“Yes, they haven’t found this place yet, but they’re undoubtedly looking for it.” She answered.

“Why are the plague dragons attacking us anyways?”

“They want world dominance, of course. So they’ve decided to raid every shadow clan and kill their eggs and hatchlings.”

“How do you know?”

“It’s a typical plague dragon strategy. I saw one once, when I was back in my home land. Back then I was the target though; it was terrifying then and it’s terrifying now.”

“Wait, will Vritra be safe? Where is he?”

“No hatchling is safe, and I think he ran off with Pandora and Apep.”

Attor froze. The same cold suspicion of that former plague dragon sent shivers down his spine. Added onto that, the mysterious Pandora was with him, along with Vritra who was obviously in spite of Attor. Chumana didn’t seem to be worried about those three mysteriously running off together during an attack, but then again, maybe there wasn’t a reason to. Chumana noticed his unsettlement.

“What’s wrong? You don’t think they’re in danger, do you?”

“I think WE are.”

Chumana was obviously confused, but she didn’t pursue the matter. Instead, she changed the subject. “Do you think the plague dragons are winning?” She asked.

But Attor was subdued. His head was swarming with suspicion of Apep. Could it really be just a coincidence that plague dragons, of all dragons, attacked their lair after Apep disappeared? Attor realized he was jumping to conclusions since he didn’t actually know when Apep left. He was frustrated with himself for not paying attention to what was going on in the lair. He suddenly thought of Apep’s crimson eyes, those bright, crimson eyes that haunted him with a painful familiarity. Attor racked his brain, trying to remember where he had seen those eyes before. He thought for awhile but he couldn’t seem to remember. All this time Chumana had let him think quietly, staring at the entrance to the nesting grounds and flinching whenever she heard a ruckus just beyond the hidden entrance.

Two or three hours had passed and still the battle gave no signs of letting up. The roars were just as loud, the flashes of crimson light just as frequent, and soon Attor and Chumana grew restless. Attor never even considered trying to escape, and even if he had, he would have preferred hiding. Attor snuggled with Chumana comfortably and began to dose despite the constant background noise. He felt his eyelids droop closed ever so slowly, until finally he fell asleep, Chumana’s rhythmic breathing soothing him further into sleep.

Attor was jostled awake by Chumana’s sudden screams of anger. He jumped up and saw a Wildclaw plague dragon snapping savagely at her eggs, jumping in quickly and then sprinting just out of reach. Chumana noticed he was awake and cried for help. Attor froze. He stared at the enemy for two seconds, and then bolted out of the nesting grounds in terror. When Attor left the grounds, he instantly regretted his decision; several plague dragons noticed him leave and found the entrance to the nesting grounds. Before he could move, Attor was knocked aside by a surging crowd of plague dragons, who made their way into the nesting grounds, heading directly for his eggs. He was about to follow and try to stop them, but again he froze, and this time he bolted out of the lair all together.

Attor realized it was quiet outside. It seemed the other clans had stopped fighting, save for a few. As he sat outside, heart still beating frantically, he was submerged in fierce guilt; he had left his mate and eggs to die. How could he have done that? What kind of dragon was he, who was too afraid to stand up for his clan, let alone his mate? He looked back at the entrance to the lair, thought about going in, then decided against it. Chumana was probably dead. Even if she wasn’t, Attor wouldn’t be able to help. Attor despaired over his cowardice and the loss of his unborn hatchlings. In the middle of his new found self-pity and regret, he heard a branch snap, and he looked up to see Apep. Apep’s crimson eyes gleamed eerily from the darkness when they spotted Attor, sending a chill down his spine. Behind Apep was a giant, black plague dragon, dark as midnight. All of Attor’s blood turned to ice as he saw the large dragon’s single, crimson eye; the other had been gouged out. This was the dragon he fought in Willow Wisp Grove.

“Well, well, well- What have we here?” The dragon rasped. “You’re the little punk who ran off crying in the middle of our encounter, how rude of you.”

The truth hit Attor like a brick to the face; this was Apep’s father. Apep’s father had him earn the trust of Attor’s clan, and then sneak the plague clan into their lair. It made sense, but where did Gluarung fit in this picture? Attor knew Gluarung had invited Apep, but could it be that Gluarung actually planned this attack? His thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain in his side and his head hitting the floor. Attor was pinned and bleeding before he knew what was happening. Apep watched from the shadows, his eyes full of- guilt?

“Now I can pay you back for my eye.” The plague dragon’s rancid breath made Attor flinch.

The black dragon bared its fangs against Attor’s throat, slavering and glinting menacingly in the moonlight. The black dragon’s one eye gleamed in satisfaction as Attor squirmed helplessly against his greater weight. Attor was completely engulfed in fear, kicking out and writhing in a futile attempt to escape. The black dragon pinned Attor down, his fangs held above him in suspense; the dragon was making good on tormenting Attor, savoring his suffering like the bloodthirsty beast he was.

Attor struggled until he had worn himself out. The franticness of his thrashing slowed as exhaustion took over, and he finally let himself go limp, defeated. The black dragon smiled a toothy grin, satisfied. Attor stared as the dragon finally prepared to strike Attor down forever. Suddenly the black dragon’s eye widened and blood started dripping from his mouth onto Attor’s face; a large chest wound had split open with no discernible cause. An invisible force pulled Attor out from underneath the dragon seconds before he collapsed. Apep’s eyes widened in disbelief and fear, his gaze directed behind Attor. Attor spun around and came face to face with Pandora.

“I warned you dark times were ahead of you, yet you dismissed my caveat.”

“I…I…Thank you.” Attor stammered.

“You.” Pandora addressed Apep. “I saved you from your father’s rule, now you are in my debt.”

Apep nodded slowly, as if he couldn’t believe Pandora had actually managed to slay his father. Attor was incredulous as well, how had Pandora killed him? She definitely didn’t physically attack him, it looked as if it was…magic? Pandora turned back to Attor.

“Don’t forget what I told you. You have much more misfortune lying ahead of you.”

Attor nodded wordlessly, somehow convinced that she was right. She turned suddenly, signaling for Apep and Attor to follow. The two dragons followed without hesitation, neither one of them looking the other in the eye. Pandora strode inside the dragon lair, seemingly confident no dangers waited. The lair was ravaged, nests were destroyed, walls caved in, and a good portion of the clan’s hoard was missing. Attor’s eyes widened in dismay as he looked at the devastation around him. He started feeling anxious as he wondered about Chumana and his unborn children’s well-being. Pandora marched straight towards the nesting grounds and stopped at the entrance, gesturing for Attor to enter.

“Enter. Chumana wants to speak to you now, I would think.” She said.

Attor flinched as he remembered abandoning her when she needed him most. He slowly entered the nesting grounds, head cast downwards, feet and tail dragging in shame. He lifted his head and saw Chumana staring at him, her face scrunched up in consternation. She tried to speak, choked up, paused, and tried again.

“Why?” She barely managed, her voice trembling.

Attor absolutely hated seeing her hurt like this, and he hated knowing that it was his fault. He had betrayed her trust and faith. He promised to protect her, and that he would be brave, and did the opposite.

“I’m so sorry.” Attor whispered. “I was scared.”

As the words came out, Attor hung his head back down, ashamed and embarrassed.

“I was scared too, Attor.” She said, and the weight in her voice forced Attor to look her in the eyes. “…So scared…”

Attor wanted nothing more than to cradle Chumana and his eggs and protect them, but he knew he couldn’t, and Chumana knew it too. Chumana paused as if she couldn’t bring herself to speak any longer, when her gaze suddenly fixed on something behind him. Attor turned and saw Pandora staring Chumana down intensely, as if she were urging Chumana to say what was on her mind. Chumana reluctantly turned her gaze back to Attor, her eyes sad.

“Attor, I… I mean, Pandora… Pandora told me something. At first I didn’t want to believe but now-“ She broke off.

“Wh-what is it?” He asked.

“I don’t think you are fit to raise our children.” She finally managed.

“Wh-what!? Why!? I am fit!” He protested, though he didn’t believe it himself.

“Listen, this isn’t easy…I just- I want the best for both of us.” She said, casting a quick glance over to Pandora.

“B-but…Who is going to be their father?”

“Well, I had a dragon in mind…”

It was then that Nidhug strode into the room, wrapping a firm arm around Chumana. Chumana turned away from Attor, unable to meet his forlorn stare.

“Try to understand Attor.” She said. “You’re just not…strong enough.”

Attor flinched. “I know.”

Nidhug glared at Attor contemptuously. “Why don’t you leave now? You’re an utter disgrace and you should be ashamed to show your face around her.”

Attor felt a lump form in his throat, but he managed not to shed any tears. He started to turn away, but just then Nidhug blasted his hide with flame, causing him to yelp in surprise as his flesh was scorched. He turned back around, but Nidhug showed his teeth and sent Attor scurrying away. Pandora caught Attor’s eye as he left the nest.

For the first time in several days, Attor slept by himself in his own nest, which had been all but completely trampled by the recent battle. He wondered briefly why he was always ending up in this same desolate state, always depressed. He closed both his inner and outer eye, and fell into a deep, dreamless, sleep.

***

Attor slept for four days straight. When he woke, most of the lair had been repaired. It was more than likely due to Eiko’s leadership that the repairs had been done so quickly. Attor didn’t even bother stretching; he simply rolled off his nest and lumbered out into the main den. He saw Vritra, Gluarung, and Apep gathered in a corner eating. They were whispering to each other in hushed tones while Apep glanced uneasily about. It couldn’t be more obvious to Attor that they were scheming something, but at the moment he didn’t care. He went outside hoping for some fresh air, only to be greeted by the thick veil of darkness and mildew that made up the majority of the forest. On top of that, the trees were still ravaged from the struggle a few nights ago. He sighed and lay down, ignoring the stench of the bog. His gaze wondered up to the sky, and thoughts of running away crossed his mind. He loved the wind and the sunshine, so maybe he could join the wind flight or the light flight? He sighed again. That was a pleasant thought, but if his own flight didn’t accept him, how would others? The only reason Attor wasn’t kicked out or sold yet was because his mother was the leader of his clan.

He was staring off into the distance, his mind blank, when something landed on his face. He jerked upwards in recoil, sending the object spiraling. As it landed it gave out a squeak and got up on wobbly legs. It was a black and yellow fae hatchling. She looked up at him indignantly.

“Hey mister, that really hurt!” She cried.

“S-sorry…” Attor mumbled.

“What are you doing now, slow-poke? Have you given up?” Said a black and grey fae hatchling.

“I’m not a slow-poke! You meanie!” She cried, swiping a paw at him.

He took the blow and then quickly retaliated with his own puny swipes. Attor realized these were his children. His first instinct was to take them in his arms and hug them close, but when he reached for them they scampered away.

“Um, who are you mister?” His daughter asked.

“Father says not to talk to losers, Sylwia.” His son said.

Attor was stung; his own children were insulting him.

“Father never said that, just shut up Ludwik. Besides, he’s not a loser- are you mister?”

“I’m Attor.” He said.

“You’re Attor?” Sylwia said in surprise.

“Aha! I knew he was a loser!” Ludwik chuckled. “Let’s get out of here, Sylwia.”

“Sorry Attor, but our father wants us to stay away from you. He won’t say why though.”

“It’s because he’s a loser! Let’s go!” Ludwik said, tackling Sylwia playfully.

Sylwia fell over and they both tumbled down a gentle slope, covering them in mud. Attor watched his children in adoration; they certainly were a livelier bunch than he and his siblings had been.

“They’re a vigorous duo, aren’t they?” Said Nidhug from behind Attor.

Spinning around, Attor said, “Yes, they are.”

“They get it from their mother. As a matter of fact they seem to get most of their traits from their mother, seeing how they are both black Fae.”

“Yeah, especially Sylwia, she’s a lot like her mother.”

“How do you know her name? Did you talk to them?”

“Er, not really. I heard them address each other…”

“Ah, I see.”

Nidhug soon called the two hatchlings to join him on a hunting trip. Attor assumed the hatchlings must’ve been at least three days old if Nidhug was taking them hunting. The trio flew happily away into the forest of darkness. Attor sighed once again. It was then that he noticed a Ridgeback dragon staring him down from within the shadows of the forest. Attor instinctively ducked for the rotting log that he used to hide from his father on their first meeting, only to find it completely gone. He turned back to see the Ridgeback towering over him. Attor cowered down, bracing himself.

“You must be Attor. The whole clan is talking about you- or more specifically, your failure to help the clan in its time of need.” The dragon said.

“…”

“I’m Lapis.” He said. “I’m new to your clan.”

“Oh, hi.”

“I can see why everyone wants to banish you from the clan; you’re weak, cowardly, small, and obviously don’t know how to fight.”

“What? Everyone wants to banish me?”

“Well duh! From what I’ve heard, you haven’t contributed to the clan since you were born. All you do is mope and sleep. And don’t tell me you don’t, because I’ve been here for two days and I’ve already witnessed these things.”

“So, they really want to get rid of me?”

“Well, everyone but Eiko and Astarot. Everyone else wants you out of here; they’ve been talking about it.”

Attor recalled seeing Vritra, Gluarung, and Apep talking in hushed tones while they ate.

“And- what do you think?” Attor asked.

“From what I’ve seen, you deserve to be cast out, but I’m still new.”

Attor fell into silence.

“You’re not even going to protest? You really are as pathetic as they say.”

“…”

“Why don’t you speak up? Are you ignoring me?”

“…”

“…Fine then. I don’t know you, so I have no problem with you leaving.”

And with that, Lapis turned and walked away. Attor cast his head down, thinking about what he had just learned. It was reasonable to kick him out; after all, Attor was pathetic and weak. Attor didn’t even like The Tangled Wood, so why should he stay? His mate and children had all left him for his smarter brother, his eldest brother was recruiting minions to get rid of him, his entire clan disliked him, and Pandora was constantly staring into his soul. Attor was not happy here, and it was time he left.

That night Eiko called Attor into her den. He sat rigidly before her, no doubt in his mind as to why he was called here.

“My son, my precious son.” She began. “The clan requests your exile.”

“Ok. I’ll go.” Attor said unhesitatingly.

Eiko seemed surprised. “My son, you are willing to depart with the shadows?”

“Yes, mother. No one wants me here, and I don’t want to stay somewhere I’m not welcome.”

Eiko looked at him with sad eyes. “I am sorry to hear that.”

Eiko granted him permission to take 3,000 gold pieces from the clan hoard, even though the hoard was very scarce on treasure, and then she saw him off. Attor found himself flying instinctively towards the Sunbeam Runes. He flew directly towards the light like a moth, reveling at the feeling of stretching his wings once again.

“Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Don’t look back.” Attor whispered to himself.

Attor convinced himself that he disliked The Tangled Wood, but in truth he was going to miss the rancid smell of rotting wood; it was all he ever knew. Even if he hated the dark and others hated him, his parents were always loving and supportive of him. He forced himself to look forward. His new life in the light was about to begin, no matter what happened, Attor would never spend another day in the dark. Or so he thought.

A mighty blow to his back sent Attor spiraling downwards. He crashed to the ground, the wind knocked out of him. A weight landed on top of him, and he thrashed his wings frantically, trying to relieve it. To his surprise, the weight lifted, and he spun around to face Astarot. His jaw fell open in shock.

“Astarot? What are you-?” He began.

“What am I doing? What are YOU doing!?” She yelled.

“I-I…” Attor stammered.

“You think you can just walk away and leave, and then everything will be ok!?” She was very heated; her face was red and she was shaking as if she couldn’t contain her anger.

“…”

“Answer me!”

Attor was stunned at her ferocity. “I don’t know…”

“That’s not an answer.” She said through clenched teeth. “Tell me why you’re leaving.”

“Because no one wants me. Don’t you see? I’m useless, and if I don’t leave, I’ll get kicked out.”

“You’re wrong! You have to stay and fight!”

“F-fight?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about! You have to start fighting; we’re in the middle of a war and we need all the strength we can get.”

“But…I’m just a burden…”

“No you’re not, that’s just what you’ve been taught.” She hissed.

“Huh? What do you mean, ‘taught’?”

“All anyone has ever done is tell you that you’re useless, and you believe them- don’t you? If you would just try, you could show them. I know you can, because I was the same as you.”

Attor stared at her in confusion.

“When I was born, my father named me Astarot because he wanted a boy.” She sighed. “He believed I was useless, and the rest of the clan followed his lead. I was hurt and confused for a while, I’ll admit; I felt I couldn’t live without the support of my father. And then…He banished me. Yes, I admit- I didn’t run away. I clung to the edges of the clan territory like a little dog, I cowered whenever I was confronted and I never really fought for my right to return. The whole time I was just proving to everyone that I was the useless hatchling they thought me to be. If I had just stood my ground and fought, maybe I could’ve convinced them to take me back...If you leave now; you’ll never be welcome to your clan again, Attor.”

“…But…I don’t even like it here…I’m afraid of the shadows…I’m pathetic.”

Astarot slapped him. “I don’t ever want to hear you say that!”

Attor stared at her in stunned silence.

Astarot took a deep breath. “Don’t you see? I want you here, Attor. I want you to stand your ground, and prevail. I want to fly by your side though your troubles- so please…Won’t you stay?”

“…”

“Would you at least answer me?”

“I-I don’t want to…be rejected.”

“By the clan? Then don’t let them! What part of ‘stand your ground’ don’t you understand? Do I have to draw a picture for you!?”

“Um…uh…”

“Come back, now.” She said firmly.

“…”

“Good.” She said cheerily. “I can tell by the look in your eyes you want to come back.”

Attor was a bit surprised she had read him so easily. She skipped around him joyously, poking him playfully in the side and nudging him back to The Tangled Wood.


	8. Chapter 8

“In the beginning of time, a great chaos rang out in the darkness, shining brilliantly in the form of a billion small star fragments. Amidst the emptiness, a handful of these shards combined and churned themselves into a series of heavenly bodies, quietly floating around a young sun.”

“It did not stop there, however. The fourth-furthest world in this celestial family appeared to be having troubles forming. While the other bodies were solidifying, it remained calamitous, suffering from years upon years of explosive tumult.”

“Magic.” Sylwia cried.

Chumana nodded in praise at her young hatchling and continued to read the ancient book Nidhug had given her. “Unlike its brother and sister realms, this fledgling planet teemed with unimaginable energies. As chunks of stone and dust smashed against one another, they prevented the perfect astronomic harmony needed to truly form a world.”

“From this bedlam, the magical energies themselves began to concentrate and change. Similar particles receded into four great beings, each overwhelmingly dense with a different element. As if eager to proudly display their emergence to some unseen divinity, these beings took on the shapes of great wyrms. At first very similar-looking, each drake became more and more unique as it absorbed the essences that crowded the crumbled mess, until they had become quite distinct: Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. Quite interested now in the jumble of rocks from which they had been birthed, the First Four decided to end the chaos and began to build.”

“After a few millennia, the planet had taken a truly different form.”

“The dragon who christened himself the Earthshaker heaved slabs of stone into mountains and valleys, molding a diverse landscape across the surface. From beneath the earth's crust, the being that called itself the Flamecaller burst forth and tested the realm with volcanic eruptions and streams of molten fury. The drake known as the Tidelord summoned great storms and floods to cool this invasion, letting the heat and moisture mingle to form continents, oceans, and rivers. And from above, the spindled form of the one named the Windsinger traced lines of air currents around the globe, crafting clouds as if painting them with a colossal brush.”

“Though happy with their combined efforts, the First Four were not without their differing opinions on the direction this young planet should take.”

"’The mountains should be taller, the canyons greater. Our home should stand ironclad against the dangers of the heavens, protected against cosmic bombardment,’ shouted the Earthshaker.”

"’Our home should be turned inside-out, and lava should churn violently across its surface. Through me, it could rival the Sun itself in brightness and energy,’ spoke the Flamecaller.”

"’With more water, the world would shine like a blue pearl, unlike so many in the Heavens. It could stand alone in beauty and tranquility,’ murmured the Tidelord.” 

"’The air should be filled with a thousand screaming vortexes, singing a song that the Heavens will never forget,’ spouted the Windsinger.”

“Concerned only with their own campaigns, the First Four bickered and quarreled over the planet, until bitter conjecture turned to combat.”

“Water and Air warred firstly, stirring up roiling, violent storms. The cataclysmic energy created by their relentless attacks made the clouds themselves swell with anger. It was not long until the charged mass expelled a horrendous cascade of electric tempests, as well as a frustrated drake-shaped anomaly. Stunned by the event, the Tidelord and Windsinger abated, unaware of how to handle this new threat.”

“On the other side of the world, Earth and Fire smashed the landscape to pieces. Each broken mountain or fractured plain only riled the Earthshaker into deeper rage. With one great heave of his front leg, the entire planet wobbled in its orbit, and to this day has remained at an irregular tilt. Emboldened by the sudden disorientation, the Flamecaller beckoned several magma vents into existence, shattering the crust and spewing voluminous smoke billows into the atmosphere. This brash action blotted out the sun, plunging the southern hemisphere into an impenetrable darkness, causing a chill that the world had never experienced. Unbeknownst to the combatants, an isolated island on the bottom of the world began to freeze over, frigid ice sheets expanding their size at a rapid pace.”

“The battles raged for centuries, until even the ritual of night and day became affected. As the four clashed, the magic essences that were kicked up during the day hovered high in the sky, baking in the sunlight. They soon coalesced into their own bright deity. The Lightweaver had only just come into existence, and was already annoyed by the violence that smashed across the realm. Similarly, the night-gripped half of the planet materialized its own unstable energies into the Shadowbinder, a slithery calculating dragon, who peeked at the confrontations from deep, dark pockets in the land, judging each of the others as they tumbled and ruined what they had spent an eternity building. 

“Having spent millennia working together, the First Four had not considered the magnitude of the stress their warring had caused. The planet was in far worse shape than when it had been newly-formed, and everywhere they looked, unrestrained energies were being exhibited in their extremes.”

“Where the charged young Stormcatcher went, thunderstorms crackled, parching once-fertile land into inhospitable desert. The Lightweaver's aggravations were making the days too bright, and the cold aggression of the Shadowbinder was plunging each night into a murk most foul. The southern land shelf was encrusted in a living frost that would soon freeze into the imposing silhouette of the Icewarden.”

“The turbulent planet--a once-beautiful feat of magical engineering--would soon be at an end if the fighting worsened. And it was not going unnoticed.”

“As if written to save the Eight from themselves, a sudden silence swept over the land; the ruined spread of the conflict ceased, and a paralyzing uneasiness washed over the behemoths. The relentless ejection of magical energy had been recognized, and the very void from which they had designed their world now seemed to be retaliating.”

“They craned their necks to the sky and witnessed a horrifying sight: bleak, smoky tendrils began to thread their way from horizon to horizon, veining through the blue. Terrified at the sudden encroachment, the Lightbringer dove to the surface to find her brothers and sisters gathered in a valley, nervously huddled.”

“The defiling Shade continued its encroachment, sapping enough light from the world that it even distressed the Shadowbinder, who bellowed in defiance. Each dark spindle began to pulse and multiply, some even growing terrifying maws full of thin needle-like teeth. But before the blackness had entirely set in, the Flamecaller roared, breathing great bright flames from her jaws. The Shade recoiled at the explosive plume, emboldening the group to counter.”

“Each using their elemental strengths, the Eight battled back at the darkness that sought to inhale the magical life from their home. For hundreds of years, the beings who once sparred with one another tore at the Shade, driving each gloom tendril back. The dragon gods ferociously ripped at every gaping mouth that threatened to suck away the energy they treasured, determined to save their shattered world.”

“At long last, the nightmarish Shade were defeated, reduced to nothing but wispy remnants of the horror they had been. Peace had returned, but in the wake of eons of battle, the Eight's home was no longer recognizable. Mountains had crumbled; oceans had soured or dried up. Volcanic faultiness ruined much of the surface, and thunder rolled across the sky. Snow drifted in places it had never fallen.”

“Humbled and embarrassed by the state of the image that surrounded them, the drakes agreed upon a truce, and on the undeniable notion that they were no longer fit to oversee the burgeoning world. It had already seen its darkest days and what little life that existed had not even been given the chance to thrive. Unanimously, the eight wyrms decided to use their remaining strength to blanket the planet in a magical shield strong enough to protect it should the roaming Shade ever return.”

“Using the Earthshaker's gargantuan form as a foundation, the gods constructed a massive pillar at the northernmost point of the globe, fusing their corporeal bodies together into layers of elemental marble slabs. The World Pillar, as it is known today, would be the Eight's last and final resignation as makers. If the scarred flanks of the young world were ever to heal, they would do so on their own, unmarred by the omnipotence of the gods.”

“Read us more, mother! Read more!” Sylwia jumped up and down enthusiastically.

“Meh, I think it was kinda boring.” Ludwik yawned.

Sylwia shot him a glance. “You thought it was amazing- you just won’t admit it.”

“So what if I did?” Ludwik snorted.

Chumana stared at her children lovingly. “Well, I’m not so sure that Ludwik can handle another chapter.” She said teasingly.

“What!?” Ludwik shot up in protest. “I can handle anything!”

Nidhug, who was lying right next to Chumana, hummed in praise to his step-son. “That’s my son; he fears no book.”

“That’s right. And don’t you forget it!” Ludwik growled, glaring at Chumana and Sylwia.

Chumana and Sylwia giggled good-naturedly as Chumana turned the page to the next chapter.

“Time heals all things if given a chance.” She began.

“The Pillar of the World stood, its magical shield encasing the war-torn planet in protection. The last of the Shade had been vanquished and exiled from the realm. Only the raw elements were left to command the future.”

“Life exploded from each primordial puddle, evolving rapidly as it mingled with the remaining vestiges of magical essence. Creatures became more complex and diverse, leaving the familiarity of the oceans and streams to feel the sun and feed on the earth. The horrific battle scars of the past began to mend.”

“Young races founded their homes around the permanence of the monument, societies developing with the Pillar's colossal silhouette as a backdrop for stories and scripture. Primitive religions regarded the structure as a ladder of ascension; a direct path to their deities.”

“Theocracy prospered, adhering rigidly to the runes that adorned the Pillar's tiers. Acolytes of each element spent their devoted lives to understanding their meaning, witnessing their presence and role in nature. Even with their differences, the sects never embroiled themselves in confrontation. Reverence was paid wholly to the Pillar, and not to its singular layers. The arcane words of magi became the law and total governance of the realm.”

“But as societies grew more diverse focus on the elements began to diminish. Tribes became kingdoms, concerned only with securing their place in the world, which was now abundant with life. Conquest paved the way towards innovations in agriculture, warfare, housing, and technology.”

“Sects of the ancient elemental castes still existed; however, they were drowned out by the bustle of commerce and industry. These cabalistic groups still worshiped the Pillar. Chosen individuals claimed to have thaumaturgy connections that allowed them to manipulate mystical energies surrounding it. These claims were initially discounted and many elementalists were imprisoned for their unsettling zealotry.”

“Witnessing the decline of their rule, these magi became increasingly hostile. Attacks on settlements and government structures became commonplace, further widening the rift that separated them from normal citizens. During a particularly horrifying event known as the Firebreather Uprising, hundreds of civilian cottages were set ablaze in a single night.”

“This act of aggression prompted overwhelming retaliation. Rising warlords and their engineers sought to wrest any remaining control away from the elementalists, and war terrorized the land. Magi wielded their specialized elemental energies as harrowing bolts and beams, while wooden war-machines rumbled overland slinging great boulders or explosives. Thousands died.”

“NO!” Sylwia cried, devastated.

Ludwik rolled his eyes at his sister’s exaggerated reaction.

Chumana continued. “It was not until the appearance of a powerful magi who called herself ‘The Speaker’ that the cycle of violence ceased. Awestruck, sorcerers and soldiers laid down their arms to listen. The strange hooded figure bore a single prophecy: 

"Only when the children of the Pillar fuel the engine of fate shall they fortify life, challenge death, and know the true potential of magic." 

“Stunned by the mysterious power of her words, the warring factions ceased hostilities to consider the prophecy and an armistice was enacted to pursue the meaning of the heavy statement. The resulting peace was sustained by continued collaborations in science, magic, and technology.”

***

“As the centuries soldiered on in a universal peace, the collection of small nations grew into vast empires. Industry flourished at a breakneck pace. Advances in technology allowed for the complete homogenization of magic and machinery. Elementalism had become a thriving enterprise, improving the lives of thousands of people through fantastical feats of automation. Each sprawling city buzzed along at the pace of its own dedicated magical energy reactor, powered and overseen by elementalists (who were now a surprisingly robust percentage of the population.)”

“Civilization had reached a prosperous and harmonious future.”

“From that prosperity, the most powerful empire in the realm made its biggest breakthrough. Harnessing the power of the elements in small reactors had proven efficient in providing power to the masses, but the world's brightest engineers had become involved in a project much more ambitious: a giant engine worthy of The Prophecy's words.”

“Looming on the horizon, a construct rivaling the immensity of the Pillar itself began to take shape. A massive mountain-sized drum surrounded by bladed spires and miles of copper cabling imposed the landscape. The gleam of its metallic surfaces cast reflections upon the myriad of structures that dotted its perimeter. This mega-reactor's conduits connected to each of its surrounding brethren, having been designed to centralize their collective energy into a super-heated nucleus. The fusion chamber would soon be capable of providing scientists and mages alike with immeasurable knowledge of physics and the workings of the universe.”

“Citizens from every nation gathered around the reservoir on its opening day. Celebrations sprang up throughout world, hailing the reactor as a technical marvel and a true measure of spirit and ingenuity.”

“At the end of a reverent countdown, the metal behemoth was powered on. Crowds cheered and threw confetti. Lead engineers waved from the top of the reactor, congratulating one another on a job well done. The engine sparked to life, humming gracefully as the magical energy from several smaller generators was siphoned inward.”

“The drum began to heat.”

“Miles of cabling began to buckle and wave, as if part of a grandiose tentacled monster. Rivets exploded from the reactor's seams, and a glow brighter than the sun was beamed through the rips in its flank. Elation turned to horror as pieces of the colossal machine deteriorated like paper engulfed in flame. The mounting pressure released in one immense, silent flash.”

“The world went white.”

“The explosion had devastated the realm. Cities and nations lay to waste.”

“Sound was voided save for the wind, which carried smoke over the ruined land. In a single shattering moment, all life had been extinguished.”

“At the epicenter of the great detonation, a condensed mass of energy remained to govern the upturned blast zone. It pulsed like a star that had become detached from the night sky, tendrils of arcane energy arcing wildly. The orb appeared curiously sluggish, as if roused from a slumber.”

“Then it stretched all eight of its spindled limbs.”

Suddenly Chumana slammed the book shut and said, “That’s all for today.”

“What? No! What happens next?” Ludwik protested.

“No, no. That’s enough for today; this book must be boring you to death.”

“Well, I’ll keep listening if you really want to keep going.” Ludwik mumbled.

“No- its fine. Here you go Nidhug, thank you for letting us borrow this.” She said, handing it over to Nidhug.

“No! I want to know what happens next!” Ludwik whined.

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

Chumana’s eyes glinted mischievously as Ludwik pouted at her. She reopened the book and continued. “The world was still. In the wake of the disaster, nothing moved save for the beating of the arcane serpent’s own heart. Coiled and knotted like a rope, his spindled form merely hovered in the comforting glow of the detonation.”

“He was frailly built. Two sets of emaciated arms stretched out from a wiry frame, and a flat intricate crest fanned from his alien head, supported by a weak curved neck. A pair of small, vestigial wings remained folded at his sides, eclipsed by the larger pair that--until now--had acted as a cocoon.”

“The first few moments of his existence were sluggish, confusing. Several days passed before he could even unwrap himself from the coiled position that had ushered him into the devastated world. He extended one of his large outer wings, tentatively testing its soundness. He then peeled away the other, wobbling awkwardly. Frightened at the sudden temperature change, he collapsed both wings, huddling and shivering. Perhaps tomorrow.”

“Sounds like Attor when he was born.” Nidhug laughed, and then the hatchlings laughed with him.

Attor peeked his head around the corner, and Chumana instantly noticed him. Nidhug followed her gaze and snarled when he saw Attor. “What do you want?” He growled.

“I heard Chumana storytelling and I wondered if I could join you.” He said rather boldly.

“No. Go away.” He said, and then added, “You’re not welcome in the clan.”

“Besides-“ Chumana said. “We’re already at the last chapter.”

“That’s ok. I was actually listening the whole time.“ Attor said, casting a meaningful glance at Nidhug.

Nidhug got up and advanced on Attor. Attor faltered but didn’t move. Nidhug glared at Attor hatefully. “Why did you come back?” He spat.

“Because the shadows are my home.” He responded.

“Ha! You fear even your own shadow! Who do you think you are fooling?”

“If you disagree with me, then we’ll have to settle our differences right here, right now.”

Nidhug guffawed. “Fine then, if you are certain you can take me.”

Attor stiffened. He should have known Nidhug wouldn’t back down just because he was challenged; Nidhug was no coward. There was no backing down now. Nidhug rushed on Attor and slashed him on the shoulder. Attor clawed Nidhug in the face, but Nidhug was unfazed. Nidhug raked his claws down Attor’s sides and at his wings, in a few seconds Attor was covered in stinging cuts. It was obvious Nidhug wasn’t trying to kill nor severely injure Attor; he was trying to frighten him off. Attor remembered Astarot mentioning that this tactic would surely be used against him, and the best way to go was to return each half-hearted blow with a fiercer one.

Attor did as Astarot suggested. Every time Nidhug landed a small scratch on his flank or a merciful swoop of his tail, Attor would return it with a deep slash and a whip-lash blow. Nidhug had Attor pinned, yet Attor was slashing savagely at Nidhug’s face and chest, drawing blood. Nidhug stepped back slowly, letting Attor up. Attor jumped to his feet and snarled in case Nidhug thought about rushing him again.

“What made you change your mind?” Nidhug asked after staring Attor down for a few moments.

“Astarot.” Attor said unhesitatingly. “She made me realize I couldn’t get pushed around my whole life.”

“Tsk. Anyone can push you around, but I suppose trying to defend yourself counts for something.”

Attor nodded, recognizing Nidhug’s new-found respect, however small.

“But make no mistake- brother.” Nidhug growled. “I will never forgive you for what you’ve done to Chumana.”

Attor flinched at the memory of leaving her at the mercy of enemy plague dragons. Sylwia and Ludwik looked on in confusion and fear. Chumana opened the book and cleared her throat, drawing everyone’s attention. “Shall we continue?” She asked.

Nidhug returned to Chumana’s side and glared at Attor when he sat next to the hatchlings. Attor moved over to the side, further away from his hatchlings, and Nidhug’s steel gaze turned back to the book Chumana was clutching.

“Let’s see, where was I?” Chumana said.

“You were at the part where I was born.” Attor said, casting a glance at Nidhug.

Nidhug shrugged off Attor’s glance as Chumana began reading from where she left off. “The next day he unraveled his leviathan-like tail enough to barely graze the soil below him. The sense of touch was exhilarating, but nothing prepared him for the first time he opened his eyes. The sudden stimuli of vision sent him reeling, as brightness invaded his fogged oculars and sent waves of pain throughout his head. Instinctively, he shut them tight again. But by now, his curiosity had been piqued, and he wrenched them back open, the blindness fading eventually.”

“What followed was an insatiable curiosity for the landscape that surrounded him. The world that he saw was the only world that he knew. The gnarled, skeletal remains of the cities and towns that surrounded him in a deathly ring had always been. This was the true picture of the realm according to the Arcanist.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“In the following days he wandered the wreckage, soaking in the scarred remnants of civilization. Each torn structure was a question; every charred figure was an inquiry.”

“These investigations fueled his hunger for knowledge, and he began to collect pieces of the deluge and examine them closely. Among the wastes he found scattered sheets of parchment and papers that had somehow escaped immolation. Though he did not understand the text covering them, there was much to be gleaned from the illustrations. The serpent began to build a picture of the area’s history.”

“But there came a point where the Arcanist had devoured what scant information he could, and he decided to venture outside the confines of the great city’s borders. His curious gaze traced the distant horizon, which sloped upwards drastically towards the northwest. There, a glint of bright light seemed to beckon to him. After surveying his birthplace for the last time, he launched into the sky and set off towards this beacon, leaving all he knew behind.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“No matter the destruction, there is always a chance of rebirth.”

“In the time before the Arcanist's awakening, concentrated energies rained across the shattered landscape, seeping into the charred remains of life and industry.”

“Arcane particles sank deep into the crust, enriching the roots of trees and plants that had been sapped of their life during the blast. Currents of energy coursed up trunks and into the cells of branches. Reactions sparked beneath the surface sending waves of magic through stalks of grass, clusters of bushes, and monumental redwoods. Ethereal flowers erupted from cracks and crevices, and each green cluster grew larger and more robustly than the last. Nature had capitalized on the fallout, taking control of the energies to repair it.”

“The rampant regrowth began to take on the guise of a colossal figure. Tree branches and leaves strained and twisted together into four thick, bark-covered stumps. A leafy canopy connected the four towers, until the burgeoning garden had materialized into a distinguishable silhouette. There was no mistaking what had been created: a wyrm of boundless potential, birthed from the leaves and the grass and the moss. The Gladekeeper had grown out of the ashes.”

“Not everything can be healed. The apocalypse had done more than spur the rejuvenation of flora: the fauna still rotted, left to fester upon the soil, and spoil in the dreadful warmth. Death leveraged the excess energy in another way. Where nature could not mend, decay took its place. Putrid film soaked and crept across the ground, enveloping everything in its path. Whole structures creaked and fell under the weight of the empowered rot that now infected them.”

“This contagion continued its wave of domination, scouring every corpse and every bit of food. Weaker plants and bodies of water fell sick with filth, and the cycle intensified with each new fallen organism. A runaway viral infection coursed through the veins of the world.”

“This scourge wrapped around the fallen, ripping away flesh and tearing marrow into a blighted tornado of destruction. Within time, the contamination had taken on a ghastly shape. It haunted the land in the form of a spectral drake, gnarled with veins, pustules and sharpened bone. This harbinger -the Plaguebringer- tested the worth of every sign of regrowth as she scoured over the surface of the realm, leaving behind a frightening scarred wasteland.”

“It did not take long for the wyrms to encounter one another; each was torn away from their polarized campaigns after sensing the nearness of their nemesis. While the land healed and fell ill all around them, the deities of nature and plague embroiled themselves in vicious, unending combat. Thick roots and brambles wrapped themselves around the Plaguebringer’s legs and arms, chaining her to the earth, only to wither and melt away at her defiling touch. Contagion reached and groped at the Gladekeeper’s every move, but she countered with razor-sharp torrents of bladed leaves and piercing branches. The land took on the hues of red and green as the two sparred and tumbled eternally. Hilltops and cliffs were torn asunder, replaced with lush tropical gardens or seething, stinking, bone piles. Chaos seemed the only constant.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Oblivious to the existence of the warring sisters, the Arcanist had reached his destination: an observatory perched at the top of a large heave of stone and grass. The sight of it was foreign to him; the structure was undeniably more intact than those that surrounded the scrap metal of the reactors below. Its metallic surface shone brilliantly up close, constructed out of polished amber-colored alloys and engraved with intricate patterns.”

“A massive, tiered scope extended from its domed roof, angled in such a way that a thousand different colors bent through its gigantic lens. The reflection of the rising moon glowed upon the surface of the curved glass.”

“Curious about the purpose of the construct, the young wyrm entered, approaching the ringed cylinder that led him to this place. Diagrams led him to the eyepiece in the center of the observatory’s central chamber. Tracing its connection to the scope, the Arcanist began to understand what he must do. Unaware of what to expect, he curled up on the floor and looked into the device.”

“Overwhelming emotion filled the Arcanist's heart. The familiar dreary landscape of orange and brown that had defined his creation was now a sea of black, dotted with a rainbow of color. A million twinkling stars enveloped his senses, and he backed away from the telescope in fear. But for as much apprehension he was experiencing, there was two times the excitement. He was obliviously traveling along the waves of galaxies and pulsars and suns and planets, absorbing it all.”

“And in this position he remained.”

“He began to inscribe his studies onto the reams of blank parchment he found preserved below the observatory. Strewn papers and notes dotted interior walls of the dome, illustrating star maps and constellations he found in his observations. The vastnesses of the skies above were always unveiling new surprises. He was determined and hungry to document it all: Every corner of space, every point in the visible universe.”

“After a particularly exhausting night of scouring the sky, he noticed something peculiar: a splotch of pure black between two familiar spiral galaxies. Consulting his previous maps of that area, he realized that it had not shown itself the first time he had chronicled the quadrant. A sudden wave of curiosity washed over him and—suddenly reinvigorated--he refocused in on this spot intensely.”

“The blackness was implausible, and--more alarming: it seemed to move slightly over the course of the night. The arcane one rapped his claws against the floor in deep thought. To move that quickly in one evening had to mean that the anomaly was very close indeed. Close enough, even, to possibly view with the naked eye. A natural account of the enigma would be extremely valuable information to have.”

“For the first time in a decade, the Arcanist left the observatory. Squinting into the setting sun, he traced a pattern in the sky towards where he knew the blemish would be, and there it was. It was as if someone had removed the stars from the sky, shoving them outward, exposing a hole in the cosmos.”

“He surveyed the horizon, trying to identify the highest point where he could perch; dismayed that he may have already reached it. From the observatory hill, the Arcanist could see a wealth of landscape spread out around him, though nothing appeared to surpass his vantage. A mighty silhouette faded into view to the northeast. Through a thick brown haze, he could see a tall monument, stretching skyward. A pillar. From its zenith it might just be possible to observe the growing darkness.”

“The Pillar’s true size became readily apparent the closer he traveled. Waves of powerful energy warped the air, making flight more and more difficult as he approached, finally driving him to ground. As he crawled to The Pillar's base, he looked up. The megalith towered above him, receding into the heavens. He could not make out its summit, and the notion of scaling it soon became sickening and intimidating.”

“He had to know.”

“Driven, the Arcanist reached out and gripped the Pillar’s craggy surface with one of his claws, finding handholds in the intricate carvings that decorated its circumference. Using all the strength he could muster, he began to propel himself upward. During his ascent, he never looked down upon the world that was now roiling with plagued lands and terrifying jungles. He was alone in the pursuit of an ultimate knowledge.”

“For days he climbed, eyes focused on the tightly-rounded horizon that was his goal. Mistral tufts brushed his aching body, and for several hours the young god was lost in a soup of dark, rumbling thunderclouds. He made his best progress at night, when the void was most prominent in the sky. It was growing larger, but he could not determine if he was getting any closer.”

“At long last, the Pillar ended. Digging his claws into the flattened crown, and with a final exhausting heave, he pulled his body onto the cold, unforgiving stone and collapsed. He slumbered, wrapped within the protection of his wings. The air at the apex was frigid, and an immense pressure pulsed at his temples, but there he remained until night inevitably fell.”

“The dark spot was now a formidable swath of the sky, and he could make out curious fluctuations along its edges. Tendrils of the deepest black spiraled off; however, there was something even odder. Although he was closer to his subject, his perception of it still felt skewed. Was it possible that his viewpoint was somehow being warped by the energies emitted by The Pillar?”

“The Arcanist closed his eyes and focused, meditating deeply within the submersion of the magic emanating from the summit. He felt it shift, glowing, growing, and receding. The drake began to pull at it, each inhale absorbing more and more of the ether. He then opened his eyes.”

“It was much clearer now. The distortion that had obscured his observance of the void had all but vanished. He took a few moments to closely examine the darkness, soon discovering that it was shifting in accordance to his own movement. When he lifted an arm, smoky tendrils sprouted from the black cloud and spiraled outward in a beautifully fractal dance. If he arched his back, the blackness echoed and bent. This was communion with the heavens, a gift that he had only dreamed of. From this perch, the Arcanist felt he could command the universe itself.”

“He released some of his power in a stream of red and blue, drawing a serpentine line of fire across his body. The darkness shifted. He waved all four of his arms in different directions, painting the air with coiled ropes of light. The darkness inflated. In one grand gesture, he expelled magic in a dazzling array of explosions and patterns.”

“The darkness surged.”

“A low, ominous rumble pervaded the air, and the Arcanist became frightened, halting his display and seizing hold of the edges of The Pillar. Something was not right.”

“The shadow enveloped the sky, and the tendrils that had enchanted him moments before were taking on a terrifying new guise. Thousands of razor-toothed maws snapped toward him as the night was swallowed.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“A harrowing moan rocked the realm. Startled, the Gladekeeper relaxed her jaw, releasing the Plaguebringer's neck. The defiling wyrm tumbled down a ravine, scrambling to right herself. Poised to lunge back into the fray, she froze in her tracks when another deafening groan shuddered over the canyon. The two sisters were silenced as they both raised their heads and witnessed the bleak canopy spreading out above them.”

“In the far distance, a beacon of radiating pink light pulsed in the clouds, illuminating the mighty Pillar on the horizon. Crackling bolts of thunder surrounded its summit, and each passing moment resulted in more disappearing stars. It was as if a mighty being was blowing out a billion candles.”

“Terrified at what this could mean, the adversaries fled in opposite directions, determined to preserve themselves.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“This was not right.”

“The Arcanist cemented himself to the stone dais, gaping at the nightmare that grew ever larger, and the moaning that rumbled ever louder. A sorrowful, hopeless feeling washed over him, and all of the raw power and energy he had so masterfully wielded was drained. He shook with fear.”

“The Shade continued the hunt, gaining speed at a horrifying pace. Beckoned by the arcane dragon’s ritual, the cloud of dread hungrily rocketed towards the world it had attacked eons earlier. The darkness sliced through the sky like a dagger.”

“There was nothing left to do. The young god crept to the precipice and looked down into the clouds. The perceived sensation of falling almost seemed a welcome feeling when compared to the null maw that approached. With one last look at the conquering shadow, he slid off the edge and clenched his wings tight against his body. The Arcanist plummeted as the first tendrils reached the bulwark’s outer barriers.”

“A deafening noise shattered the silent night, as the brunt of the assailing force hit. The immensity of the nightmarish Shade was overwhelming. The magical barrier, weakened considerably during the summoning, ruptured under the impact. The force of the collision sent devastating shockwaves through the thin air, and in one explosive moment...”

“...the Pillar shattered.”

The hatchlings gasped in shock while Attor sat on edge in anticipation. Nidhug seemed uninterested; Attor assumed he had read it before. “That’s the last chapter. But-“ Chumana said before the hatchlings could pipe up in dismay. “There’s an Epilogue.”

“What are you waiting for, then? Read it! Read it!” Ludwik squeaked, his skepticism gone.

“All right, all right. Calm down.” She smiled. “A muted dawn cut through the murk that permeated the lowlands. The morning was thick with ash and dust and a scent of a burning world was carried on the wind. Dark veins of smoke--the remnants of the Shade--dripped down the sides of the sky as it warmed and brightened, an inky rain falling on the outside of an upturned glass basin.”

“There was no sound but the slight tumble of fragments of rock settling, and the crackling of growing wildfires.”

“The calamity had detonated the stone pillar, hurtling entire slabs and chunks of it across the globe. From the northern highlands to the southern ice shelf, not a landmass was unscathed by the shrapnel of the explosion. The most immense layers of the structure gravitated to their eventual resting places in the would-be elemental regions of the modern world. The visual reminders of the shattering were everywhere.”

“Floating above the massive plinth that remained, loose clusters of stone hovered in a columnar fashion, held aloft by their own will and a stubborn refusal to let go of the shape they once held. Below the ruined silhouette, the world was a tumble of upturned earth and strewn debris. Earthen scars radiated from the monument like a multi-armed star, pieces of it entrenched deep in the rocky crust.”

“There was no sign of the arcane dragon that had manifested this scene. The sisters of plague and nature stared in disbelief as the behemoths that had fused themselves into the barrier now lay beneath its skeletal remains. The wyrms stirred.”

***

“The Lightweaver opened her eyes to the devastation, stricken immediately by the bleak and sorrowful condition of the sky. The sun was rising, but its rays were fettered and obscured by strings of darkness that crept from on high. They faded as they fell, like rivulets of drying ink.”

“How long did I sleep, tangled up in the spiral of the Pillar? Before she could formulate a guess, a pile of rocks gave way nearby, and a ropy, pronged tail unfurled from beneath the rubble.”

***

“What impressed the Stormcatcher most was that he was still very much alive, and full of renewed vigor. Although their long nap had been cut short by the calamity, he once again felt the warm breezes of the world, and that was enough to shake off any lethargy in him. Kicking off the tumblestone, he surveyed the mess with analytic wonderment. His momentary curiosity was soon doused in apathy the moment he partook in the act of his sisters and brothers waking in the post-catastrophic drear.”

“’Tragic. But expected.’”

“So that was it. There was nothing left here; they had failed. The Shade had bested their ward.”

“’Where will you go?’ the Earthshaker called, propping himself up on thick, granite-caked legs. The wyrm of thunder paused, but did not turn, his crested head pointed towards the southern horizon.”

“’Where I may not be found---this farce is over, and I've plans of my own,’ Without a look, he took to the sky, sparks of electricity cracking off his wings at each beat.”

***

“The Shadowbinder waddled to a rocky overhang and spat on the ground. The dark puddle sizzled when it hit stone.”

“The brightness of day was in full swing, and the burn of the sun was extremely discomforting. The earthen one appeared to be gesturing to her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. It didn't matter, she supposed. She remembered not really liking him anyway. Come to think of it, she didn’t really like any of them.”

“She wouldn't last much longer if she did not find darkness enough to obscure this oppressive morning. She hobbled from shadow to shadow until she, too, had disappeared on the horizon.”

***

“The morning heat had begun to wear on the Icewarden, but he could not depart without saying something. The Earthshaker looked pathetic. “’This is the way of it. We were resolute enough to keep this world from destroying itself, but now we have another charge. It is evident that we will never hold off the residual darkness together, so we must do so apart. It is time to separate.’”

“His words withered the mountain drake, he could tell, but with a grim nod, he took his leave.”

***

“I will create thousands of children, thought the Windsinger. The air will be cleansed and painted in a plethora of colored brushes. My flight will carry the stories of the realm, and tell of its history. A pity that the others will never know a similar joy.”

***

“There was no stopping them now. One by one, the Earthshaker watched his kin recede from the landscape, abandoning the post that had solidified their alliance for so many millennia. The Tidelord rumbled darkly about impending strife and the splintering of friendships before slipping into a murky lake. The Flamecaller left without a word at all, though the earth rumbled and issued hot jets of smoke in her wake. By nightfall, the stone guardian was completely alone, staring at the shattered column.”

“The evening air howled; a solemn noise that reminded him just how deserted this landscape was. Dust moved in combating vortices, blotting out the glow of the moon, and encrusting the great dragon in gravels and sands.”

“He did not move for several months, addled by sorrow and lethargy. From this resting place, the years passed him by, calcifying his body into a heap of boulders.”

***

“The Eleven founded their eventual homes around the largest slabs of the Pillar that had come to rest across the realm. Although separated and cloistered, they still held a powerful connection to the monument that once shielded their world from darkness.”

“To further guard these relics, the wyrms used their respective magics to create children in their image.”

“Dragonkind was born.”

“They introduced color, pattern, and trait to create tension and diversity. Over many cycles, these children began to form their own primitive societies, like those that had come before the shattering. These new denizens dedicated their lives to protecting their piece of the Pillar, and preserving the strength and significance of their element. Life sprang up around the gods, and dragonkind thrived in this new age.”

“Furthermore, these clans were becoming powerful. Each new generation was more attuned to their element than the one that came before it, and the saturation of magical energies became increasingly more robust. The recovering realm now hosted a myriad of dragons of all elemental persuasions, all populating and shaping their territories to accommodate a staggering increase in magical affinity.”

“These denizens dedicated their lives to protecting their piece of the ruined column, and preserving the strength and significance of their element. Only time would tell whether this new order would maintain or destroy that which the gods had built.”

And with that, Chumana closed the book, and gave her hatchlings a pleased smile. Sylwia perked up. “That’s it? What happens next?” She asked.

“Yeah! What happens next?” Ludwik chirped in.

“Well, my children.” Chumana said. “That is for us to decide.”


	9. Chapter 9

Attor left the nesting grounds and went back to the main chamber, where he was immediately challenged by Gluarung, Vritra, and Apep. Attor was expecting them to challenge him; he had sent Astarot to spread the word that he was back while he visited Chumana. He didn’t want to be challenged before then. It seemed the entire clan had come; Attor saw Lapis, Longwei, Pandora, Astarot, and Eiko in the background. When Eiko saw Attor emerge from the half hidden entrance, her eyes lit up, but she did not move. Gluarung stepped forward, blocking Attor’s view of Eiko.

“I heard you came back for a beating.” Gluarung snarled.

Attor blinked in surprise; usually Gluarung wasn’t so open about messing with Attor. He supposed it made sense though, since this may be the only time Gluarung would be able to attack Attor without disapproval from the clan. Attor swallowed a lump in his throat as he prepared his retort.

“No.” Attor said coolly. “I came to take my rightful place in the clan.”

“Tsk! Who do you think you’re fooling?” Vritra snorted.

“If you have a problem with it, you can kiss my-“

“Well, aren’t we feeling peppy today?” Gluarung cut him off.

“You could say that.” Attor said defiantly.

“I wonder how well you’ll talk once I break your jaw.”

“Just try it.”

Gluarung, Apep, and Vritra burst into laughter. “He actually thinks he belongs here!” Apep cackled.

Before Attor could react, Gluarung socked him in the head. Attor was alarmed to see stars. Gluarung ruthlessly body slammed Attor, knocking him windless. Attor heard a crack, and then searing pain flared up in his chest. He struggled vainly for breath as Gluarung pressed his weight down on Attor’s much smaller body. After a few seconds, Attor was shocked to find he couldn’t even inhale anymore; his chest was completely caved in and his lungs were pierced by his ribs. It was obvious to everyone by this point that Gluarung had won, yet Gluarung still pressed on, his mind set on finishing the job. It was no one’s place to interrupt the fight, no matter what they might think about Gluarung’s intentions, so everyone just sat tight and watched as Attor’s gags for air grew gradually slower.

Attor’s vision faded and he felt the warmth in his body recede, soon he felt as if he were drifting in an endless void, with no sense of direction or any signs of light. He felt small tingling where his ribs pierced his lungs, but even that gradually faded, and he lost all his senses. All except one. A tiny voice pounded at the back of his skull, so tiny and distant Attor would have missed it if he had not been straining to see, hear, smell, or feel anything.

“-A…, can...ear…me?”

Attor twitched from the space from which he was confined, but otherwise did not move.

“Ple…, ease…wa…up. -need…to…your eyes…Please.”

Attor was dimly aware of the voice’s urgency growing.

“…up! –lease…up! –A…!”

Attor’s body was suddenly flooded with warmth.

Attor jerked awake, and then instantly regretted doing so; his chest was burning with pain. At least he could breath, even if it was with deliberate slowness and severe stabbing pain throughout his entire chest. He quickly scanned his surroundings. He was in his nest. The familiar walls of his clan’s lair were welcoming. He suddenly wondered why he was here at all. Wasn’t Gluarung going to kill him? If not, wouldn’t the clan at least throw him out? Attor was covered in bloody wraps which looked a lot like Nidhug’s white linen that he loves so much. It even smells kind of like…Uh oh.

Attor realized that Astarot was in the nest with him. She had a big wing covering his body, as if she had intended to protect him while he slept. He looked at her face- she was fast asleep. A million questions buzzed in Attor’s head, but he was too exhausted to do anything. So instead he slipped back to sleep next to Astarot’s fuzzy, warm embrace.

***

Attor was prodded gently awake. He looked to see Nidhug and Astarot standing over him. Attor squinted at them, his mind fuzzy and his body broken. Attor noticed Nidhug wasn’t wearing his white linen wraps anymore, confirming Attor’s suspicion that they were being used for his wounds. Attor waited for his head to clear a little so he could speak. The fuzzy-headedness did not recede. Nidhug began to speak, “I presume you have begun to question the reason of your continual presence within the clan?” Nidhug waited. When Attor did not answer, he continued, “I see- you are still in shock. In that case, I will merely formulate a simple sequence of rhetorical questions in which you may choose to answer depending on the capability of your temporal lobe,” Attor blinked, not understanding. Nidhug’s face tightened in worry. “Are you perhaps having difficulty perceiving coherent stimulations of verbal communication?” Attor still didn’t understand, and he was unable to answer. Astarot glanced at Nidhug.

“Is he ok?” She asked.

Nidhug slowly shook his head. “I am assessing the probability of permanent injury having been inflicted upon his temporal lobe.”

“Which means…?”

“I think Gluarung hit him too hard,” Nidhug spat. “Such primitive patterns of speech are below my decorum.”

“Whatever. Will he be okay?”

“Would you be so kind as to specify your denotation? If you are implying the health of his physical state, I have concluded that he has pneumothorax. If you, however, were regarding his mental state- I fear he may have ‘brain damage’. I will not stress the details for the sake of your primordial intellectual knowledge in the area of brain anatomy.”

“Could you explain, please?”

Nidhug sighed in exasperation. “You leave me with the task of finding suitable colloquial speech to match that of your own futility,” He paused as he thought of a way to simplify his words. “Attor’s ribs punctured his lungs, causing them to burst,” It was obvious Nidhug was having trouble thinking of words to use that would simply explain Attor’s condition. “His lungs may recover; however, I’m afraid his temporal lobe was damaged. In case you didn’t know, the temporal lobe controls auditory and visual memories, language, some hearing and speech, plus some behavior.”

“So- he can’t understand us?”

“Yes. He may have damaged other parts of his brain as well, but as of now, I cannot confirm those suspicions.”

Astarot was starting to get worked up. “Will it always be like this? Will he be able to understand us again?” She looked feverishly at Attor.

“No and no. He may not always be exactly like this; however his condition will remain the same. There is no undoing that blow to his skull. The second one is more of a yes-no; he will never fully understand us, but there is a chance at rehabilitation. I assume what you really meant to ask me was, ‘will he ever be the same?’ The answer is no.”

For a moment Astarot glanced back and forth between Nidhug and Attor. Attor stared at them speechlessly; he seemed to have forgotten how to speak. Attor watched Nidhug and Astarot intently as they exchanged more distorted, incoherent blathering. Finally they stopped, and Astarot’s gaze turned towards him, her amber eyes wide and full of sorrow. He tilted his head quizzically, wondering what she had to be sad about. This seemed to upset her more, and she slowly lowered herself to the ground, making more vague noises with her mouth. Attor suddenly realized she was trying to talk to him. He focused all his attention on her, paid close attention to her mouth and expressions, yet he still couldn’t make out what she was saying. She stared straight into his eyes, as if waiting for a response. Attor shook his head hopelessly; even if he could understand her, the fuzziness in his head still wouldn’t go away, and it rendered him speechless.

Attor still had no idea what was going on; he couldn’t understand anybody, and he couldn’t speak. The clan had seemed slightly less aggressive towards him when he first emerged from his nest, but as they realized his ability to communicate had gone down the gutter, they returned to giving him the cold shoulder. As the days went by, things only got worse; faces became less and less familiar, he found himself forgetting his early days as a hatchling, he often lost control of his emotions, he was unable to feel physical pain, he got depressed and confused about nothing at all, and colors and distances would shift and change right before his eyes. It was as if he had control over nothing at all. The only one who bothered even trying to communicate with him was Astarot. She would visit his nest and talk to him for long periods of time, and he would stare blankly at her nodding his head. Pandora visited on some occasions, though she didn’t even talk; she simply stared through him with all-seeing eyes. Other than those two, he didn’t really see anyone else at all.

One day, when Astarot came to talk to him, Attor was surprised that he could make out some of the words she was saying.

“You always stay…up in this…place.” She said. “Don’t you ever…trapped? Everyone else is so…without you... Even Sylwia and Ludwik are…grown up. Don’t you ever…about…hatchlings? They are your children…”

“!” Attor was shocked.

Astarot perked. “Can you… what I…?” She asked hopefully.

“?” Attor shook his head in confusion and collapsed to the ground in despair.

“You’ve…more dramatic lately. I…like…slowly losing you.”

Attor stared at her.

“Nidhug says-“ She caught herself. “Let’s talk…Sylwia…Ludwik. Do you miss them?”

“?” Attor had no idea who Sylwia and Ludwik were anymore.

“How could…forget your…hatchlings!?”

“…”

“Never mind…Do you…least…remember Pandora?”

“!” Attor still remembered the little black skydancer.

“She…taken Apep…a mate. They have…hatchlings. Franciszka, Izzak, and Grzegorz.”

“…” If Attor remembered who Apep was, he would have been shocked to hear this news.

“We have…member…the clan. Her name…Bylinda. She’s…Imperial dragon.”

“…”

“I…I…” Astarot was fumbling with her words now. “I need…to know…important. Nidhug says…will…soon.”

“?”

“You’re going…die…!” Astarot burst into tears. “Your lungs…damaged…repair. Soon…won’t be…to breathe.”

“!?” What lung damage? Attor wondered. He could no longer feel pain, or any physical contact. He had also mostly forgotten about his fight with Gluarung. In fact- he forgot who Gluarung was completely.

“I’m…miss you…” She whispered.

“…” Attor failed to feel any sadness despite his friend’s distress; his emotions were out of his control.

“I…you.”

There was a long silence, so Attor assumed she had just said something important. Suddenly he completely lost interest in the conversation, stared at a crack in the wall, and wondered how long it had been there. Astarot was an emotional wreck. She struggled to regain Attor’s attention, and when she finally did, she repeated what she said.

“I…you.” She repeated.

“?”

“I…you.”

“?”

“Darn it! I love…”

“?”

“I love you!” She cried.

“…”

“Don’t you…anything to say?”

Attor shook his head; those words meant nothing to him now. Besides- he couldn’t speak.

“At least…got that…off my chest.” She whispered to herself. “I wish…said…sooner-“ Astarot stopped talking as she realized Attor was staring at the crack in the wall again. She cast her head downwards and slowly got up to leave. Just before she left, however, she walked over, kissed Attor on the cheek, and gave him a bear hug. She then left, looking over her shoulder as if that was the last time she would ever see him. Attor continued to stare in fascination at the crack on the wall.

***

Attor’s chest suddenly tightened during his sleep. It jogged him awake, and he realized he wasn’t breathing. He was about to inhale, but he had forgotten how. His chest was really tight, and he lay in his nest in confusion as he felt his chest shift and inflate. He wasn’t sure where his chest was, once he thought about it, and he wasn’t in any pain. So he simply dismissed the fact that he wasn’t breathing and went back to sleep. Peacefully. He never really did wake up, but that was fine with him; he was never cut out for adventure anyways.


	10. The Beginning Again

"So this is where they left you. Not even a proper grave to your name. Did they hate you that much? Were you truly so unworthy that they took your own children from you? You don't know me, and I know I'm years too late but, I think you deserved better."

"I'm your grandson, my name is Ewein. There's so much I want to say. So much has happened. My grandpa Nidhug told mother and father that you were my biological grandfather. So many secrets came out all at once. It was horrible how it happened, its the one thing I'm glad you weren't here to see. Eiko is dead. Gluarung tried to kill her but Vritra ended up doing the job...Longwei left after his charge died. I dont think he had the will to live."

Ewein remained haunched over the makeshift grave that Astarot had made by herself, as no one in the clan wanted to honor the passing of Attor. The grave was just on the outskirts of the dragon lair. "Grandpa Nidhug is the leader now, he says he doesn't want to go after Gluarung, Apep and Vritra because we're all so weak and hungry and-" He pauses to collect himself. "Some think it would be better for us to all fall apart. That it isn't natural for different dragons to live together like this anyways and that's probably why this horrible thing happened. But I'm so scared. What would I do without my brothers, Folant and Anarawd? I feel so useless when I'm on my own. Is that how you felt? I know what they say about you, but I wish I knew YOUR side. Everyone deserves a chance." Ewein went silent for a moment. He let the cool air ripple gently over his back, carrying with it the familiar smell of fungus and mold. A welcome smell; the smell of his home.

"I don't know why I choose to mourn you over the other deaths. Maybe its because I think you deserve someone to remember you. Maybe its because I want to believe that everyone will be mourned, even tiny dragons who don't matter very much, like you and me. Um...I have training soon so, I'll...I'll see you later, grandpa."


	11. An Accident

"This place is ugly," Folant commented as he stepped over oozing membranes and tendrils that made up The Wandering Contagion. The brothers Ewein, Folant, and Anarawd decided to embark on a daring adventure with their clanmates Kinga, Blue and Agave to the heart of The Scarred Wasteland; The Wyrmwound. Of course they'd all heard the stories about the dangers of the plague territory and how even residents of the area don't dare to approach it for fear of death or becoming some kind of monster, but compared to their current clan life, this was the more appealing option.

Most of their clan was starved, in mourning, and decidedly suspicious of one another. Especially when it came to Pandora; she was mates with Apep afterall, and currently she had four more of his eggs incubating in the nesting grounds. Ewein's dad, Lapis, wanted to smash the eggs and send Pandora away along with her three sons Izzak, Grzegorz, and Franciszka. It's been rough; keeping the clan together even months after Eiko's death has been no easy task and it weighs heavily on all the hatchlings' concious, especially Agave and Kinga.

"I still don't get why we couldn't have gone to Dragonhome, or The Viridian Labyrinth, or The Sunbeam Runes, or literally any place other than here," Anarawd complained. "Those places are a thousand times safer and actually fun to travel."

"This isn't just an adventure, this is a mission!" Kinga reminded him. "My father probably ran back over here, he is a plague dragon, after all. So if we see him- all six of us will give him the ol' one two!"

"That doesn't make sense. We don't stand a single chance against Apep, especially if Gluarung and Vritra are with him. Did anyone actually agree on WHY we're here or do you all have a seperate motive that I'm not aware of?"

No one answered Anarawd because just then a pack of mirror dragons raced by, hunting. All the hatchlings dashed to cover underneath a particularly large skull. The further they got from the boarder, the more the danger of the situation sunk in. However, none of them wanted to be the one to suggest going back, and so they all trekked on with a strong front.

"Okay, this is it," Anarawd said just as Rotrock Rim came into sight. "That's enough adventure or searching or 'proving oursleves.' We've done enough. Good job everybody. Not dying today has been great so let's go home now."

"If you weren't going to come all the way why did you even come at all?" Folant sniffed with contempt.

"Because I didn't want to be the one who got interrogated by the clan when all five of you went missing," Anarawd hissed. "Seriously, this is dumb. This place smells awful, there's nothing to prove, and I'm sure I don't need to tell you that we are all in so much trouble already so let's just-"

Kinga shoved past Anarawd, deliberately bumping into him. She walked until she was a few feet in front of Rockrot Rim and then looked back at all of them, a fierce look in her eye. One by one the other hatchlings joined her at the base of the rim until only Anarawd and Ewein were left. The two fae looked at each other. Anarawd backed off, looking meaningfully at Ewein. Ewein would have loved to go home in all honesty, but something made him turn from his brother and to the others. They were both small. Ewein and Anarawd didn't stand a chance trekking back alone, and Ewein was tired of backing away from challenges anyway. There was a need to prove his strength that he hadn't known was there until he was watching Anarawd walk home alone from atop the rim with the other hatchlings.  
  


It happened so fast.  
  


A hatchling mirror dragon emerged from within Rockrot Rim and rammed into their group. The hatchling hissed and clawed at her unexpected obstacle, not looking where she was going.  
"WHere arE they WHERE ARE THEY?!" She screeched with her eyes essentially closed.

Folant pounced forward and headbutted the mirror in the gut as she was rearing back to stike. An odd fluid disgorged from her transparent throat, spilling over Folant's back. Folant jerked backwards, as if he was expecting the fluid to be acidic, but he didn't see Ewein scatter behind him in an attempt to help in the fight. As a result, Ewein was knocked down from where he stood and slipped into the thick of the twisted, grotesque, and pulsing shrubs of the rim. The others all disappeared from his sight, as did the rest of the world when his vision went black.

He woke up on Folant's back just as Folant stepped back into The Tangled Wood. Everything was blurry, as if he'd rubbed his eyes too hard. Ewein tried to speak but his jaw did not move the way it was supposed to, it creaked and had a horrible ache, so he tried to close it. As soon as he did, he felt multiple piercing pains in his upper lip, causing him to cry out.

"I told you we should have muzzled him! Look, his bottom teeth went clean through his lip!" Ewein recognized Anarawd's voice. He wanted to ask what Anarawd was doing with them but the pain was still fresh and the blurriness in his eyes wasn't going away.

"If we muzzled him it would have freaked him out," Agave reasoned.

"Yeah, cuz he's totally not freaked out right now," Anarawd spat.

"He's more confused than anything, and he can probably hear still so maybe you guys should try to sound calmer," Blue suggested.

Ewein wanted to ask what had happened, where they were, but he couldn't bring himself to move an inch of his body. Then he felt a mushroom placed gently at his side on Folant's back, he turned his eyes to the source and saw a blur of purple and green. It somewhat resembled a mirror dragon, but it couldn't be.

"Sorry," the mirror hatchling rasped, sounding frustrated. Ewein now recognized the mushroom as what was supposed to be a token of apology. He couldn't wrap his head around what had happened.  
So he closed his eyes and waited for his brother to take him home.


	12. Training

Ewein watched the blurry, moving shapes that were his family members as they practiced magic and fighting. It had only been about a week since the hatchlings went on their "adventure" in The Scarred Wastelands. The mirror dragon that they met there was named Parabola and she had joined the clan. Ewein wasnt sure how he felt about that. Of course she apologized, and he isnt one that can hold a grudge very easily, but with everything thats been going on it felt strange that the clan suddenly accepted a new dragon. Especially after what she did. Again, he didn't hold it against her, but why didn't his clanmates hesitate in the slightest while accepting her? Ewein pouted from where he lay on a mossy rock. Okay maybe he was exaggerating. There was actually a fairly decent ruckus-

"EWEIN."

Ewein practically jumped from his spot on the rock, startled half to death. His foot slipped as he settled down and he tumbled to the cool grassy floor. He looked around, expecting to see Lapis or Ludwik (who now look like splotches of black and blue to him), but instead he saw distorted patches of purple, indicating that it was Folant who had spoken. Folant was standing in what Ewein guessed must be a triumphant pose.

"See? I TOLD you my voice is getting louder!"

Now Ewein was annoyed, but before he could say anything, Folant nudged him up off the ground.

"Ow, watch your spikes!" Ewein said indignantly as the prickly hide of Folant nabbed his scales.

"You have to train with Anarawd and Uncle Ludwik," Folant explained as he guided Ewein towards the training, more gently this time.

"But I, but I can't-"

Lapis interrupted him, "You can't see? And? You think enemies will care? You still need to know the basics of magic, at the least."

There was no use protesting, so Ewein listened carefully to everything his uncle Ludwik told him and hoped for the best.  
  


After a while, the magic came to him. Ewein was mystified by it and found that while he couldnt see what he was doing, the powerful sensation coursing through him let his imagination run wild with fantasies about how cool he must look. Lapis commented on how natural the magic came and even praised Ewein. Overjoyed, Ewein wanted to show off, he tried to build up more and more magic to make an awesome energy source- which immediately blew up in his face. Anarawd scolded him more than Ludwik did. As the training went on, Ewein overheard Lapis gossiping to Sylwia about him off to the side.

"-its pretty lucky that there were so few visible mutations," Lapis was saying. "After falling into something like that."

"I'm worried about him though," Sylwia sighed. "What if there's something wrong that we can't see?"

"Yeah, that's possible. He might not be able to have children, and even if he does, who knows what they'd look like?"

"He's still so young, what if new side effects come along as he grows older?"

"At least we have the other two."

There was a pause. Lapis spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

Ewein had become very engrossed in eavesdropping on the conversation and forgot that Ludwik had just moved them on to target practice. Anarawd's shot went backwards in a complete failed attempt to hit the target. Instead it found its way square into Ewein's body. Fortunately Anarawd's magic wasn't as powerful as Ewein's, and it only pushed him back slightly. However it was enough to startle him so he snapped to attention and lost the details of the rest of his parents' conversation. His brother apologized, Ewein decided that getting hit was his own bad luck.


End file.
